Stay With Me
by JasperCanBiteMeAnyday
Summary: Ryan Volturi is a Heidi & Demetri's daughter. Being a hybrid growing up on the guard is NOT easy. Especially when you're in love with Alec, suffocated by your family, engaged to E.J. Cullen, and abducted by those seeking to defeat the entire Volturi.
1. The Name Is Ryan

The name is Ryan. Yes, I am a girl, and if you ever make those unoriginal jokes that imply otherwise, I won't hesitate in ripping your throat out. Or, if I don't feel like getting my hands dirty, Daddy will be more than willing I'm sure.

You see, I am a hybrid. Grandpa Aro had my dad, Demetri, who is a vampire, and my mom, Heidi, who was a human, get together and, well I'm guessing you know how it works.

Well, only a few months later, and tada – I was born. A freak of nature, warm and soft, perfect for Grandpa's studying.

I bet you're wondering how one, somewhat appetizing, child survived in a household of over thirty blood-craving vampires. And if you weren't wondering, hopefully now you are.

Well, here is the short story of my life. I say short because it only took me a few years to grow up...and fall in love. Choosing between two incredible guys is never easy. Especially when they're so different in the best of ways.

Ultimately, I had to decide: Half-breed or Vampire? Funny, flirty, and charming, or dark, mysterious, and romantic? Normality or royalty? Family or power?

When you're raised by the Volturi, your life is bound to get interesting.


	2. Mother's Intuition

CHAPTER 2 Mother's Intuition

HEIDI POV (Ryan's Mom)

"You're going to get through this," Demetri promises, trailing his icy fingers down the side of my clammy face affectionately.

"What do you think it is?" I whisper while stroking my giant tummy, ignoring what he said. In all honesty, I'm not quite sure I am going to make it through. I've already had two broken ribs and one cracked, and the child seems to be running out of room. Any hour now I'll be a mother.. A dead mother.

"A boy, and he will grow up big and strong just like his dad." Dem grins, flexing his arms. In truth, Demetri doesn't have that much muscle. But he is still strong.. Strong enough to kill little ole human me while juggling a couple minivans.

"Really? I'm thinking a girl. And she will be beautiful." I sigh longingly, hoping I'll have the chance to meet her.

"Just like her mom." Demetri brushes my dark hair out of my face. I have the urge to roll my eyes. I'm anything but beautiful right now. Sweats and a tee, my skin sickly pale and sallow, my bones jutting out at odd angles, a layer of sweat blanketing my body though I feeling like I just took a dip in the Arctic ocean.

"Ryan." I smile down at my baby bump.

"That's what you want to name him? Sort of common.. What about if its a girl?"

"Same. Ryan is a cute girl name. My brother that died in a car crash was named Ryan." I am suddenly feeling all defensive as he gives me an odd look.

It feels like its been an eternity since I've seen Ryan, or my mother, or any of my human family back in America. When Demetri rolled in town with his charm and glamour, I bid farewell to society and came to Italy to start my new life as a creature of the night. Master Aro had other ideas though..

"Okay, fine. I get to pick the middle name though." He deliberates for a moment, until that familiar 'I've got it!' look lights up his face, "Stormy for a girl, and Julius for a boy." He always has liked the unusual names..

"Ryan Stormy Volturi... I love it."

"Or Ryan Julius Volturi!" He seems desperate to have a boy.

"Call it mother's intuition, Dem. I know we're having a girl." I place a frail hand gently on top of his.

"My father's intuition says its a boy." He grins that heart-melting grin. I sigh sadly, wondering how much longer I'll have the pleasure of looking at his unearthly beautiful face.

"Dem.. I know you want to believe it, but we have to stop playing pretend.. I'm not going to make it. Can we just enjoy our time together?" My voice is nothing more than a raspy whisper.

"I love you, Heidi. I'm not going to give up on you, ever." His voice is like silk, so soft and smooth. He leans down and places his cold lips against mine. My heartbeat rises, and that familiar fluttery warmth flits through my stomach. I suddenly release a loud cry of pain. Demetri pulls back.

"What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He sounds frantic.

"Get Aro." I gasp. He knows exactly what those words mean. Before I even have time to register he has disappeared, he is back with Aro by his side.

"She wants out of me. Now!" The worst pain I have ever felt rockets through my limbs. It is like something is tearing through me. Trying to look past the tears of pain clouding my vision, I see Aro holding a syringe in one hand and another very sharp knife-like object in the other that I'm guessing he is going to cut through my flesh with.

Aro leans forward and injects the syringe in my upper arm. Almost instantly, everything goes black.

DEMETRI POV

Heidi's shrill cries for help resonate through the castle. I want to be there for her, holding her hand and telling her things will be okay. But I have to prioritize, and right now, my top priority is the tiny little baby wrapped in a pink blanket nestled in my arms. Ryan Stormy Volturi.

She is only a day old, yet she looks at least a month. A thick blanket of dark, soft hair covers her fragile little head, and her eyes are not the bluish-gray of most infants, but the soft green of her mother's with a tinge of blue that mine were as a human. Her skin is pale, no doubt, but not as pale as most vampires, and her cheeks are a rosy red.

Alec and Jane are huddled over me, trying to get a good look at her.

"She looks so breakable." Alec murmurs.

"In time, she'll become close to being almost as invincible as the rest of us." I tell him. Her skin is fiery hot, yet marble-hard. Someday only creatures such as werewolves, shape-shifters, and vampires will be able to hurt her. Of course, if any of them do, I'll be sure to break their neck.

"She's beautiful." Jane sighs enviously. Though she is aggressive and border-lining psychotic, Jane obviously longs for a child as much as most vampires do.

"You know, she is going to a need a big sister to look after her," I smile at Jane to sooth her jealousy. She beams at me. Jane has made a lot of enemies in her days, but surprisingly we have developed a tedious friendship over the past century I've been here. Mostly because I'd rather not writhe on the ground in pain everyday like Felix, Jane's worst enemy here.

"Can I hold her?" Alec asks. I hesitate. Alec is like a little brother to me, but this is my baby girl we're talking about. I can't let just anyone hold her. "I won't hurt her, I promise." He adds sincerely. After another pause, I reluctantly hand her over. He holds her as if she is made of glass and one wrong twitch of his fingers will cause her to shatter across the floor.

Jane peers over his shoulder, cooing and crooning at Ryan. Ryan lets out an unrecognizable sound that may be a laugh. Jane's eyes light up in excitement. Alec stares at Ryan as if she is the single most wonderful thing to have ever graced the planet with her existence.

Aro comes sweeping in then to take another look at the newest addition to his little collection.

"Oh, Demetri my son, she is just divine. So precious. I've never seen such radiant beauty." Aro gently slides Ryan from Alec's arms into his, and I catch the half-second-glare Alec tosses at him. A pang of jealousy and sadness flashes through Jane's eyes as she realizes she is being replaced as Aro's favorite.

"When will Eleazar Denali be here, Master?" I ask Aro. I am impatient to learn if my daughter has inherited my tracking abilities, or any cool power in general. Maybe Heidi will be granted with something awesome that she might have passed down to our daughter. But then again, Ryan might come up with something all her own. Who says it has to be genetic?

"Right now." A deep voice chuckles. I glance up to see Eleazar walking forward, his nice leather shoes clinking against the marble floor. "And my, don't you have quite the the unique little girl. What is her name again?" He asks kindly.

"Ryan Stormy Volturi." I inform him.

"Ah, Stormy. Quite fitting." He smiles. I listen intently and can hear claps of thunder and crackles of lightening outside.

"I picked it out." I smile smugly.

"Well, I suppose you are wondering about Ryan's talents. Indeed, she is very gifted. I'm not sure where she got her gift though.. She is an Illusionist." Eleazar takes a few steps forward.

"An illusionist?" Alec arches a brow.

"She can make you see things.. Like make you think spiders are crawling all over you, or something." He shrugs.

"Amazing." Aro breathes.

"Scary." I frown. I had hoped Ryan would have something a little sweeter, like water manipulation or something..

Sensing my disappointment, Eleazer hastily adds, "But then again she can make you think you're on a beach, or at a mall or something. She is the most potent I have ever sensed. Sounds, feelings. All included. It must be so realistic."

I smile down at little Ryan in my arms. My daughter is an Illusionist.


	3. Spawn of Satan

Ryan POV

Only a year old, and yet I look like a three year old. I act like a five year old. Grandpa Aro says this is normal, how special little girls like me normally age.

My Grandpa Aro is constantly measuring and weighing me. He buys me tons of presents to make up for it though : sparkly jewelery, pretty dresses, and my favorite, blood.

Clutching my beloved stuffed animal, Jerry the Puppy, to my chest, I walk across the throne room with much more grace than is normal for kids my age. Not seeing anyone around, I begin to wail. Immediately, I am surrounded by a cluster of beautiful white faces and odd red eyes.

"Ryan, sweetie, whats wrong?" My Mommy scoops me up in her frigid arms.

"Thirsty!" I cry, pointing to my scratchy throat. Out of nowhere, my favorite playmate Jane pops in with my cup in her hand. I grab it, throwing a sweet smile in Jane's direction, sucking eagerly.

Everyone stares at the cup in my hands where the delicious crimson liquid is sloshing around, hunger evident in their eyes. I shyly bury myself in Mommy's soft dark brown hair while still trying to slurp up the blood.

"Relax, my children. The tourists will be here today!" Grandpa Aro's cheery voice echoes through the still room. I sigh internally. I don't know what he is talking about, but every time he mentions tourists, Mommy and Daddy make me go play with my dolls upstairs in the attic, the farthest room from the throne room.

Just as predicted, Mom and Dad threw me up here with my life-size Barbie house and left in a hurry. I begin brushing my favorite doll's hair, braiding it like Aunt Chelsea braids my hair. I come up with a tangled mess of blonde hair.

I sigh, trying to get the big knot out. Why can't I know what is going on? I'm maturing fast. I may look young, but I'm just trapped inside a child's body. Look into my eyes and you'll see how old and mature I really am.

Getting fed up with this dull solitary, I chuck my Barbie across the room. She smashes into the wall, leaving a small hole in the wood. I angrily stalk over to the door and try to open it. Locked, of course. Mustering up all the strength in this tiny body, I wrench open the door, breaking the lock.

I begin running as fast as these tiny, stubby little legs will carry me, which is nothing compared to how fast I've seen Mommy and Daddy go.

As I get a few floors down, I start to hear it. Blood-curdling screams resonating from the throne room. Fearing for my family, I try to pick up the pace.

I round the turn into the throne room at full force, but stop once I get about five feet into it. There are tons of people here, humans. My family is made up of only vampires, so I've never really seen a human this close.

But then, I realize what is going on. My family is tearing into the human's flesh. I watch petrified as my dear, sweet Grandma Sulpicia dives her teeth into the throat of a young boy, and my charming Uncle Afton attacks a pretty woman.

I back against the nearest wall, ready to fall over in shock. I begin hyperventilating as the bright red eyes of everyone around me blurs into one big red blob taking over my vision.

I am brought back to reality as a dark-featured woman with a death-grip around the cross necklace wrapped around her wrist begins screaming at me, "Demon! Demon! Spawn of Satan himself! Demon child! Burn in hell!" She suddenly flips out a lighter from her over-sized purse and prepares to throw it at me. My whole body freezes up in fear.

Out of literally no where, a pale body appears in front of me. I watch as Alec pulls his fist back and punches the lady. She falls to the floor with a crack, and blood pools around her.

Alec turns and grabs me in one fluid motion, hauling me back out the door. He doesn't stop running until we are back safely in the attic.

Alec sits down on the ground with me still in his arms, my small fingers wrapped in his silky black hair as I sob. My tears stain his black cloak.

"Ryan, calm down. Its okay, you're okay." Alec's velvety voice whispers in my ear as he runs his hands through my waist-length hair.

"W-what was that?" I sniffle. I don't think I'll ever be able to get those horrible images out of my head.

"Your parents wanted to wait til you are older to learn this, but I guess that option doesn't really exist anymore. You know how you drink blood from bags? Well, there aren't enough of those for all of us. So to quench our thirst like you do, we have to get the blood from the humans." He explains.

"You kill them?" I squeak meekly. I've always be fascinated by humans, how different and weaker they are than my family. I never knew they are our food supply.

"We have to, you know how badly it hurts when we get thirsty." His voice is a soothing murmur.

"I'll eat peanut butter and jellies for the rest of my life and you guys can have all the bags of blood! Then we don't have to kill them!" I grin as the idea pops into my head. It really isn't a solution since I'll still get thirsty, but I hate the idea of taking innocent lives.

"That just won't work. There are more vampires out there, Ryan, and they all do the same. Its part of our nature, and it'll become part of yours when you get older." His voice sends a shudder through my body.

"Isn't there another way?" There is a pleading edge in my voice, as if I am begging him personally to create a new way to live. He opens his mouth to answer, then closes it again, deliberating.

"No, humans are the only way to satisfy vampires." He says firmly.

"How old will I be when I start drinking from the humans?" I ask inquisitively.

"I think your Mom and Dad were going to wait til you are five years old.. Well, have been alive for five years. Judging by how you've been growing, you'll be around fourteen physically by then, and have the mind of an adult." He smiles a beautiful, pearly-white smile. For a moment, I had expected to see chunks of human skin or bits of blood in his teeth. But there is nothing, and it is a little disappointing.

"Am I really the spawn of Satan?" I whisper as the woman's words echo through my ears. _"Demon! Demon! Spawn of Satan himself! Demon child! Burn in Hell!" _

"Of course not. You're a sweet, beautiful little girl that shouldn't be worrying about things like that yet. Wait til you're older." He winks at me and I giggle. I'm sure many parents and family members have told children, especially girls, something similar to that for dozens of different reasons, but I'm pretty positive none of ever had a conversation quite like that one.


	4. Freak of Nature

I sit on a wooden bench on the very edge of the garden, glaring at the towering stone wall that blocks me off from the outside world. I may only be two, but I look six, and I have the mind of a ten year old. Why do I have to be home-schooled? Why do I have to order all my clothes online? Why can't I be part of the citizens of Volterra's lives?

A fit of defiancy bursts through my body. After glancing over my shoulder to make sure no one is watching, I scurry up the wall and hop over on the other side. As quietly as possible, I tip-toe through the overgrown grass until I fnally reach the cobblestone streets of Volterra.

Excitement builds within me as I watch beautiful Italians hustle along the sidewalks, and kids my age play games right in the middle of the street. With my pale skin, light eyes, and unnatural beauty, I stick out like a sore thumb. I could care less, though. I am half human, which means I am technically still part of their world.

I take a hesitant step into the street. And then another. I am on the other side of the road before I know it, feeling proud of myself.

I slowly walk towards a group of children my age jumping rope in the street. A handsome young boy with golden-brown skin, light brown hair, and dark brown eyes approaches me.

"Hey, my name is Vincent. Whats your name?" He asks.

"Hi, I'm Ryan." I say in fluent Italian, smiling happily. I've never actually had a conversation with a human.

"Would you like to join?" He smiles back, pointing to his friends.

"I don't know how." I admit bashfully.

"That's okay, we'll teach you." He promises with a warm smile. I bite my lip and nod. He takes my hand as if we are old friends, flinching slightly at how hot I am. "Are you okay? Your skin is so warm yet hard." His eyebrows scrunch together as he stares down at my hand.

"I'm fine," I shrug, unsure of what else to say.

"No you aren't." A female voice says from behind me and I freeze. Ever so slowly, I turn around to see Gianna standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a glare on her face.

"I'll see you later, Ryan." Vincent inches away, scared of Gianna though she is only a human. As soon as he walks away, Gianna grabs my arm and begins dragging me towards the castle. I yank free of her grip easily.

"What are you doing here?" I growl at her with my scariest glare. Since she has been living with actual vampires for the past 3 years, she is totally unfazed by some half-breed that she knows would never dare to hurt her.

"The sun is coming out soon. You need to get back inside now." She reaches for my arm again. I jerk back a little faster than I should have in public.

"I don't sparkle like vampires." I remind her.

"You glow. Its too risky. Get back to the castle." She insists. After scowling at her for a moment, I hiss and stomp away. I cross the street again and then run as fast as I can through the tall grass, leaving Gianna far behind me. I toss myself over the wall in a single bound.

I feel a set of eyes on me, and look up. In one of the high windows of the castle, Mom is glaring down at me. Fear rattles my bones. I've never seen Mom this angry. I take off running in a useless attempt to find somewhere to hide from her.

"Ryan! Ryan get in here right now!" I can faintly hear Mom's voice from inside the castle. Gulping, I try to force myself to run faster through the wild tangle of flowers and bushes in the garden. Why can't I go as fast as Mommy and Daddy can?

I suddenly crash into the rock-solid arms of Uncle Felix. My eyes widening, I gawk up at how amazingly huge he is.

"Woah there squirt, where's the fire?" He chuckles, picking me up and balancing me on his upper-arm.

"Right over there." I groan, pointing to where Mom is storming across the garden.

"Ryan Volturi, you come over here this instant." Mom growls.

"Hide me!" I squeak, burying my face in Uncle Felix's muscles.

"Chill out, Heidi. What could a kid this cute possibly do wrong?" Uncle Felix ruffles my dark, curly hair.

"She went into the city by herself without telling anyone." Mom's voice is dripping with venom. Just then the sun breaks through the mass of clouds overhead. Uncle Felix and Mom burst into a beautiful splash of diamonds. My skin gives off an iridescent glow.. Well, my skin is always glowing a little, but with the sun it has somewhat of a rainbow-affect.

"Awh, Ryan. Why'd ya do something that stupid? Now I can't take your side." Uncle Felix sets me down.

"I know you are all blood-sucking nightmares, but I'm still part human! I was just visiting my other world outside of this dusty, lonely old castle." My temper explodes. I can't believe I just called them blood-sucking nightmares..

"Ryan, its not like I'm separating you from the world because it makes me happy. I would love for you to be able to play with children your age. I'm just trying to protect you, can't you see that? When you're old enough to understand the dangers of going out alone in the human world, you can go wherever you want. Until then, the only way I can keep you safe is to keep you here." She begins combing her fingers through my hair.

"I hate being a hybrid. I've never even met another person like me. And everyone looks at me like I'm a child. I'm older than all of you think. I hate being stuck in this stupid body!" I growl. My Mom opens her mouth to tell me how special I am, but I don't want to hear it. I'm tired of everyone sugar-coating the true, harsh fact : I'm a freak of nature.

I run off, up into my room, slamming the door shut behind me.


	5. Just a Crush

I'm a fifteen year old with raging hormones and a longing for a boyfriend, yet I am stuck in this childish, nine year old body. I feel bad for Mom and Dad, most parents don't have to endure their nine year old, or three year old or whatever, scream at them and run off to their room on a weekly basis.

I am sipping from a Dr. Pepper can as I prance daintily into the throne room. Mom and Dad are out on their umpteenth honeymoon, so Alec and Jane are my official, designated babysitters. Jane has gone out shopping, though.

"Alec?" I call out, seeing the throne room is empty. I don't even flinch as a handsome boy with long black locks framing his face and dark red eyes materializes in front of me. Being part vampire myself, I've grown quite used to vampire speed.

"Yes princess?" He grins at me. I've always loved Alec's smile, so sweet and happy with just a tinge of flirtiness no matter who the smile is aimed at.

"I'm bored. Lets do something fun!"

"And what sounds like fun to you?" He raises one eyebrow.

"Hide and seek!" I exclaim, bouncing up and down.. Okay, so I may be fifteen technically, but I still have a few child-like tendencies.. But really, who doesn't?

"How about you hide, and I'll count?" He begins walking over to Aro's empty thrown which we have always considered base.

"Fine, and no cheating." I huff, setting my soda down on a nearby table. The only way to play hide-and-seek with someone who can track your scent is to make it so the seeker isn't allowed to breath. Alec and Jane always find me within the first five minutes but they swear they don't cheat. You can never trust vampires..

"You have ten seconds." He warns, leaning his head against the solid gold, jewel-encrusted throne. I take off at full speed as he begins to count. Zooming through the castle, I eventually find a decent place to take cover.. Under one of the guest beds.

Since I can still hear Alec counting and he has twice the hearing than I do, I know I am most definitely within his hearing range. I lay perfectly still on my stomach, not daring to breath. Thank goodness I inherited the no-need-for-air vampire gene.

I lay there for at least five minutes, growing increasingly bored and hungry by the second. My stomach rumbles angrily.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opens and I watch as a pair of Italian leather shoes make their way around the room. With absolutely no warning at all, Alec appears under the bed next to me. "Boo." He whispers. I scream and jerk up, slamming my head against the metal railing beneath the bed. Stars dance in front of my eyes, and then I'm out cold.

"Ryan? Ryan, love, can you hear me?" A melodic voice is murmuring in my ear. Sweet breath tickles the side of my face. A pair of frosty arms have me in their grip.

I awake with a groan, looking up into the concerned face of my best friend, Alec.

"Oh thank God." He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Ouch. What happened?" I try to focus my bleary eyes. Right now everything seems all blurry and confusing.

"I scared you and you hit your head on the metal under the bed. I'm so sorry, Ry." He whispers glumly.

"Don't be. Its my fault, I shouldn't be so jumpy. After all, I've lived with a house full of vampires for three years now." I smile weakly at him. He manages a small smile back that seems pained.

"I should have thought it out better. I forget you are part human and can get hurt." He strokes my profile with his thumb.

"Give me time. In a year or two, it'll take a lot more than a metal rod to knock me out." I promise him.

"You will always be half human, you do know that right? Yeah, your skin will become a bit harder, you may become a tad stronger and faster, but underneath all your vampire qualities, your heart will always be beating a mortal tune." He places one palm over my chest, feeling my rapid heartbeat.

"I know." I sigh sadly.

"Ay, cheer up. Being half-human is something we all crave. You get the best of both worlds. The heightened senses, the incredible physical abilities, the beauty, the grace, the eternal life. Yet you also get to eat real food, have those emotions that have shriveled up and died within most of us vamps, actually feel the rain and the wind against your soft, warm skin instead of feeling nothing against cold, hard rock. And it would surprise you how many female vampires wish their eyes were something other than this boring red." He gestures up to his own sinister eyes. I smile timidly. This is the first time in my life I've ever thought being a hybrid might not be so bad. "Plus, though it is still unconfirmed, Master Aro believes you might be able to have children when you grow up."

"You're the best friend ever Alec." My small smile turns into a full fledged grin as I throw myself at him in the tightest hug I can muster up. He hugs me back gently.

"I love you, kid." He whispers, stroking my hair. And that was the day I developed my first crush ever, on none other than Alec Volturi.


	6. Cammi the Cat

I'm not even sure what I am. I guess I look around 11 or 12. My rebellious years are far from being over, and I spend most of my days locked up in my room or hanging out with Alec and Jane. It seems like everyday my crush on Alec grows. I realize how sexy he is, that whole bad boy vibe that girls just love. He wears black and red all the time, and occasionally gray. His black hair is like silk beneath my fingertips. His gleaming scarlet eyes just draw me in..

Alec has been away taking care of some business in southeast Asia lately, and so has Jane. I begged them to take me with them, but Mom said it was too dangerous. I've missed them so much, but they should be back soon.

A knock on the door breaks me out of my Alec-trance. I jump out of bed, opening up to see Alec smiling in the hallway.

"Alec!" I squeal, throwing myself at him. He hugs me back, laughing.

"I missed you, love." He kisses my cheek, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I missed you too! What was Asia like? Tell me everything that happened!" I am bouncing up and down.

"I will, I will. But first, I got a present for you." He grins deviously, dashing away and coming back with some kind of animal crate. A rapid heartbeat is speeding away inside.

"Alec!" I gasp as he opens it up and takes out a tiny, baby kitty-cat out. He moves past me, setting the kitten down on my bed. It has a tawny coat marked with dark-ringed, irregularly shaped spots that looks somewhat like clouds.

"Its a Clouded Leopard, an endangered species. You've always said how much you want a cat.." He shrugs.

"You tracked down an endangered exotic cat species and smuggled it out of the continent for me?" I can't even describe the happiness bursting within me as the tiny cat rubs its head against my hand, making some kind of moaning noise.

"Anything for my girl." He grins.

"Isn't this little guy going to get much bigger though? Where am I going to keep him?" I ask.

"That little guy is actually a little girl. And I've got it taken care of. I've cleared everything with Aro. A room is being cleaned out, expanded, turned into a subtropical-forest sort of habitat, and we'll put some monkeys and birds and porcupines in there for her to hunt. She is around eight months old I'm guessing, so she doesn't need any sort of milk or anything. It'll be done by tonight." He seems proud of himself for figuring this all out.

"I'm going to name her Cammi." I tell him.

"Cammi? And here I was thinking you would come up with some cool, original name." He scoffs.

"Cammi, as in, camiflouage! I think its an awesome name, thank you very much." I stick my tongue out at him, picking Cammi up and petting her soft fur.

"Worse. It makes sense. I hoped you would pick something totally weird that would take over my thoughts for days wondering your train of thought." His smile turns a bit taunting.

"Sorry to disappoint." I roll my eyes.

"Put "Cammi" away and come downstairs. Felix and I are going for one on one, no powers aloud. You need some new moves up your sleeve." He stands up gracefully.

"Cammi wants to come with us! And I've learned enough from Uncle Felix to last me a lifetime." I laugh, picking my new pet up and following Alec out the door. Its true, Uncle Felix has really taught me how to kick ass.

"Well now I'm going to have to make up new moves as I go along so you learn a new thing or two. If I get the shit knocked out of me, its on your head." Alec is the only person other than Jane that is cool with me cursing and is comfortable cursing around me.

"If you get in a tough situation, I'll jump in and help you out ninja-style." I promise him.

"I'll be expecting it." He chuckles. Alec and I continue joking, pushing each other around lightly, as we walk outside. If the rest of my eternity is going to be spent like this, playing around with this amazing guy, then I can't wait for the rest of forever.


	7. Worst Birthday Ever

Today is my birthday. Deciphering what birthday to call it has always been a problem since I age so abnormally. I've been alive for four years, but I look somewhere between thirteen and fourteen, yet I have the mind of at least a twenty year old. Mom and Dad decided to just call it my fourteenth birthday.

I am so excited. This year, I'm actually having a birthday party. Mom has rounded up all the hybrids she can find. Finally, I get to meet more of my kind.

For the occasion, I bought a pretty blue and green strapless dress. Right now Jane is doing my make-up. I feel like a princess. Cammi is sitting on my lap, yawning as she dozes off.

"Y'know, since hybrids have all the beauty of vampires, and have managed to scrape up the little scraps of beauty humans contain, there are bound to be some cute boys here." Jane giggles. She is not just my favorite babysitter anymore, she is a close friend. She is fifteen, so in less than a year I should catch up to her. I might even surpass her in age before I stop aging for eternity. Though I still have feelings that are much more than friendly towards Alec, we remain just best friends.

"At the rate of one party every four years, I doubt I'm going to meet any nice guy that I'll be able to actually have a relationship with." I roll my eyes, playing it off cool. In truth, the idea of being alone like so many of my family members have been for decades scares the hell out of me.

"Just have fun. Who cares about relationships? Life is about partying!" Jane grins as she applies a bit of lipgloss on me. "Perfecto." She purrs.

"Do I look pretty?" I ask hopefully.

"Beautiful." She breathes. I stare in the mirror as she moves out of my way. Yes, she is right. Beautiful is the perfect word. My big, bluish-green eyes are enhanced by a layer of light green eyeshadow, and a very thin line of black eyeliner. A bit of blush added to my cheekbones, and a small diamond necklace is hanging from my neck.

"You're amazing, Jane." I hug her tightly.

"I know. Now get downstairs. People are already getting here." She begins shoving me towards the door. I listen intently to hear the others downstairs entering the castle. Jane's ears probably can hear it as if it is right outside my bedroom door.

"Well you're coming aren't you?" Fear tinges my voice. I don't want to be shoved into a room full of people I don't know without any back-up.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I have to go get Alec ready though. Don't worry, Chelsea and your Mom are waiting downstairs." She assures. Alec's room is right outside my own, so she gives me one last smile before turning and entering his room. I drop Cammi off in her room, much to her disappointment, and walk the rest of the way downstairs alone.

I head into the lounge, which has been cleared out and turned into a party room.

It is huge with a dance floor where kids are already starting to mingle, dancing to the music blaring from speakers by the DJ booth. A bar with snacks and drinks is in the corner. Tonight my family is bringing in a large batch of humans. It will be my first time to actually take a mortal's life. I'm nervous. I hope I don't make a fool out of myself in front of all these much more experienced half-breeds.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. You must be Ryan. Happy birthday!" A short girl with bouncy red hair, vibrant green eyes, and a bright smile says with an odd accent as she approaches me from the side.

"Yeah, thanks, its great to meet you." I almost begin to put my hand out when she grabs me and wraps me in a hug. I hug her back awkwardly.

"So you're Demetri and Heidi's daughter?" She asks with a friendly smile.

"Yup." I feel a little weird around this girl, as if I shouldn't trust her.

"Why haven't I ever heard of you before? Seems like an addition to the Volturi such as you would spread like a wild fire." Her curiosity is seemingly innocent, yet for some reason I feel like I shouldn't be answering her questions.

"Gra- I mean, Master Aro doesn't really want anyone to know about me. Fragile and valuable, never a good mix." I tell her and she laughs. Her gaze begins to roam, landing on the wall behind me.

"Oh my gosh." She whispers, then grabs my shoulders to keep me from turning around too quickly. "Is that Alec and Jane Volturi?" Her eyes are wide with excitement. I throw a glance over my shoulder to where Jane, wearing a red blouse and ruffly black skirt, and Alec, wearing a red silk button up and black skinny jeans, are leaning against a far wall while whispering quietly, their fingers tangled together.

"Oh yeah. They're my closest friends." I tell her, trying to hide my smile. Is being close to Alec and Jane considered cool by everyone else?

"No freaking way. What are they like? Scary? Mean? Intimidating? I heard they took down an army of fifteen vampires all by themselves!" Her voice rises in pitch as her eagerness grows.

"They can be until you get to know them. Jane is really nice and funny though, great to go shopping with, and like a sister to me. Alec, well I don't even know how to describe him.. He is dark, and sort of mysterious and brooding. Yet funny and incredibly sweet. And boy, don't get me started on those eyes. Like an endless, glassy lake of crimson. Hes my best friend." I shrug, trying to force away the blush that is rising to my cheeks as I realize I was dragging on about Alec.

"Oh, please will you introduce me? Please, please please!" She begs. I laugh.

"Of course, come on." I grab her hand and drag her over to Alec and Jane.

ALEC POV

Ryan looks beautiful with her long brown curls pulled back into a ponytail, her short dress swaying around her mid-thighs, smiling brightly as she drags her new redheaded, oddly familiar friend towards Jane and I.

"Another fanatic." Jane whispers and I give her a small smile, squeezing her hand. There are some vampires in our world that are obsessed with Jane and I, our powers, and our accomplishments. We're rare, there is no one out there that we know of that has anything close to what we have.

"Alec, Jane, say hello to my new friend Chloe." Ryan pushes Chloe forward.

"No." Jane puts on her defiant bitch act, crossing her arms over her chest. Ryan throws daggers her way but Chloe seems excited to see Jane The Bitch live in action. A slow song comes on over the speakers, and I decide to make up for my sister's behavior with an act of kindness.

"Would you like to dance, Chloe?" I hold out my hand. Her heart begins pounding faster as she places her fiery hot palm on top of mine. I lead her out on the dance floor as everyone else begins to pair up.

RYAN POV

I watch with envy as Alec pulls Chloe close and they begin dancing. My good mood is restored as a handsome boy my age with shaggy blonde hair and deep blue eyes approaches me.

"Happy birthday, Ryan. My name is Jordan, would you like to dance?" He places his hand in front of me. I bite my lip and gently place my fiery skin against his. He takes me out on the dance floor, and starts to twirl me around.

"So what is it like growing up on the guard?" He asks me. My eyes are trained on Alec and Chloe as a weird emotion brews within me.. Is that jealousy? I have no reason to be jealous.. Its not like Alec and I are or have ever dated.. Its just a crush.

"Its interesting at times. I can't really compare it to anything because its all I know." I shrug slightly.

"You seem pretty close to Alec and Jane." I can hear the frown in his voice as he twirls us around to see I am staring at Alec.

"They're my best friends." I try to seem indifferent.

"Have you ever thought about leaving Volterra, going off to school and making it on your own in the real world? I was part of a coven in England but I split off and its really great being independent for a change." He informs me, as if he wants me to take off to see the world with him though I've only known him a total of two minutes.

"I like it in Italy. My parents are here, and my Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents, and closest friends. Maybe when I stop aging and become a bit more indestructible I'll take some time to myself to travel, but for now I'm content staying under the protection of the guard." I tell him.

"Well, if you're ever in England, give me a call." Jordan winks at me.

"Will do." I giggle. He begins to lean down to kiss me. He places his lips against mine and my heart begins pounding. My first kiss. His lips move against mine, and just as I am getting the hang of it, Alec appears out of no where. Jordan and I jump apart in surprise.

"I hope you don't mind if I intervene. I have to have at least one dance with my favorite girl." Alec smiles at me. The anger that had been beginning build up within me because he had ruined my first kiss dissolves into thin air with a single flash of that crooked grin.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up with you later, Ryan." Jordan winks at me again, before heading over to socialize with some other half-breeds. Alec pulls me in a million times closer than he did with Chloe.

"You did that on purpose." I accuse, my mouth near his ear since we are so close. My head is resting limply on his shoulder, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"You're growing up too fast, Ry. I can't bear to watch you flirt and kiss boys." He whispers, his mouth slightly above my ear. He is only like half an inch taller than me.

"I've already grown up, Alec. I know I may only be four years old, and I may only look fourteen, but I'm an adult on the inside. Imagine being twenty years old and never having even kissed a boy." I growl in frustration.

"I can't see it. I know how mature you act, but when I look at you, all I see is a beautiful young lady. Not a sexy grown woman."

"I will never be a sexy grown woman. I will always be a cute teenager. Just like you. You're only a little older than me physically, yet I think of you as an adult. You need to start doing the same for me."

"I know. Its not like I think of you as a six year old anymore. No matter how old you get, though, you will always be my baby girl. Just like Jane. I would hate to see either of you playing tonsil hockey with some guy." He shudders at the thought.

"So that is how you think of me? Like a sister? Nothing else?" A piece of my heart chips a little. But honestly, what am I to expect? Alec has watched me go through all the awkward stages of adolescence, be it my first bra or my first period, which, thankfully, only lasts a day or two at most for us hybrids. Alec will probably always think of me as an awkward, moody teenager.

"What else am I suppose to think of you as?" His voice is a bit strained. I pull back to look him in the eye.

"Have you ever thought of me as anything more than just your best friend?" I whisper, my heart beating fast with nervousness.

"Ryan, your father would kill me. He still thinks of you as a four year old. Of course I've thought of you in that way, but it is wrong of me. Maybe after you've stopped aging we could consider giving it a try, but until then, lets just be friends okay?" His voice is barely audible to my duller ears. A sinking sensation settles in my stomach.

"Of course. I'm a child in everyone's eyes. Even my own father. Why can't anyone see I'm a fucking grown woman?" I practically scream at him, storming out of the room before anyone can stop me. Worst birthday ever.


	8. Goodbye My Love

I stopped aging last week at the physical age of sixteen. The only things that can harm me anymore or shifters, wolves, and vampires. My period only lasts a day, my senses have improved, my reflexes are better, and I'm a bit stronger and faster. Finally people are seeing me as the adult I have been for longer than anyone realizes.

Its been a couple months since my fourteenth birthday party. Alec and I have barely talked. I know I was being irrational, sensitive, and totally blew up at him for something that isn't really his fault, but his rejection hurt more than he will ever know. And now my pride is far too hurt and I am much too embarrassed to confront him and try to make things right. I've been in a bit of a rebellious stage since then, tight jeans, short skirts, revealing tops, clingy dresses, more make-up. My attitude has spiraled downwards.

His rejection did make me realize something though; I'm in love with Alec Volturi. Which is why I can't be here anymore. Now that I'm officially grown up, I need to get out of here and see the world. Go through school, learn more about the human world.

Mom and Dad are in the throne room right now, which is where most of the guards linger when Grandpa Aro, Uncle Marcus, and Uncle Caius are sitting in their thrones discussing royal matters. It is time for me to confront my parents, and Grandpa Aro, about my decision to leave the guard for a while. Too bad Alec is going to be there..

I burst through the iron doors and all heads immediately jerk up to my face. It takes every ounce of my strength to keep my eyes off Alec's inhuman perfection.

"Mom? Dad?" I look around for them. Two cloaked figures that had been standing with their heads down in the back pull their hoods off and step forward.

"Ryan, sweetie, what are you doing here?" Mom asks in confusion. Only official members of the guard, or members of what I call the Black Cloak Club, usually come to these small sort of meeting things.

"I need to talk to you both. And Granpa Aro. And I suppose the rest of the guard should hear this too." I bite my lip, planning what I'm going to say.

"What is it Ry?" My tall, brunette father asks in confusion.

"I don't know how to go about this.. Look, I stopped aging last week, everyone knows that. And I've mastered my Illusionist gift. So I think this is perfectly reasonable.. I want to leave Volterra. By myself. I want to travel the world. Go to school. Get in touch with my mortal side by mingling with the humans." I just spit it out, like taking off a band-aid. Its easier to just do it fast and get it over with.

"No. You may not be so fragile anymore, but you wouldn't stand a chance against another vampire or a shapeshifter of a werewolf. Why would you possibly want to leave the safety of the palace?" My mother is absolutely horrified.

"I don't think I fit in around here. I have a beating heart, and my own blood running through my veins. Its time I strike out on my own." I don't even bother trying to hide how much leaving my family is going to hurt me. I've always tried to be a tough girl that hides her pain, but I'm tired of it. For just a moment, I want everyone to see how much I am suffering.

"You can't just leave me. You're my daughter, you can't just run away. I'll never see you again!" My mother seems on the verge of breaking out into a round of tearless sobs.

"I'll be back, Mom. It may be ten months, it may be ten years. But trust me, I'm not abandoning you. I'm going to come back to see you." I promise, staring at my beautiful dark-haired mother with sad eyes. She leaps forward, wrapping her arms around me and sobbing into my shoulder.

"Don't go, Ryan. Don't just leave me. Please. Stay. I can't let anything happen to you." She cries. My father comes up, taking my mother by the shoulders and prying her off of me.

"Heidi, honey, we both knew this day was coming. We have to let Ryan be independent and go her own way for a while. We can't breathe down her neck for the rest of her life." Daddy soothes my distraught Mom. Though his voice is calm and controlled, his pain is evident on his face.

"I'm leaving tonight. Heading to America. A new start." I breathe. With that, I turn on my heel and strut out. I run straight to my room and begin throwing things in my suitcase.

An hour or two later and I am tossing my bags into the trunk of the cherry-red Corvette Grandpa Aro got me when I stopped aging. Cammi is in her crate in the passenger seat. I turn to face my parents, and behind them, the rest of the guard. My Mom rushes at me, hugging me fiercely.

"Good luck, my beautiful daughter.. Call me if you get the chance. I will be thinking of you always, I miss you already. Please, come home soon. Don't keep me waiting too long. I love you." She kisses my forehead.

"Love you too, Mommy." I force back the tears. My strong act is back, and I refuse to break down in front of the whole guard.

"Have fun, baby girl. Don't forget about the credit card we got you. I'll keep your Mom from tracking your every move with it. I'm going to miss you." My Dad isn't very good at expressing himself.

"I'll miss you too Daddy." I kiss his cheek. Next comes Grandpa Aro.

"You've been my pride and joy for the past four years, my only granddaughter, what I've waited for my whole life. I can't wait for you to come home. I'll reserve a cloak just for you." He promises with a wink. I laugh a little, pecking his papery cheek.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Grandpa." I barely get those words out before a familiar set of of tiny arms pull me in for a suffocating hug.

"You better come back to me, you hear? Don't you dare leave me here alone. You're my best friend, I can't lose you." Jane's voice is fierce.

"I'll be back. And I'll have tons of stories to share." I squeeze her back tightly.

Much to my dismay, Alec is next in line. I am prepared to march right past him, but to my surprise, he grabs me, holding my shoulders so firmly I have no chance of wriggling loose even if I wanted to.

"Try not to forget about me, Ryan. I will never forget about you." He whispers, his face perfectly controlled. The emotion in his eyes is a dead give away to his true feelings though : tortured.

"No worries there." I assure him. How can I ever forget about someone like Alec?

Just as I am about to move on to Aunt Chelsea, Alec swoops down and brushes his lips against my cheek. I freeze up in shock. After ignoring me for months, he chooses now to show signs of affection, just as I am about to leave the country?

"Goodbye, Alec." I move on, continuing to say my farewells to the rest of my family. Finally, I get in my car, waving goodbye to everyone as I rev the engine. I slip one last look at Alec before peeling out of there, realizing a bit too late exactly what I am giving up by following my dreams : my heart.


	9. Welcome To America

I had bought the first ticket I could get to America. Which is how I arrived here, in Seattle. Large, bright, and full of adventure. I decided during my plane ride that if I really want to see the world, there is only one way to do it: visit the capital of every country in the world. So I'm going to spend some time in Seattle, get use to America, and then I'm going to buy a ticket to Washington D.C. Spend a week or so there, move on up to Canada, and then fly back down to Mexico and work my way around the globe.

I am standing in the airport parking lot right now, my bags at my side, Cammi curled up inside her crate, rain pouring down and soaking my skin to the bone. I love the feeling of the drops of water bouncing off my heated skin, and how the howling wind doesn't make me shiver like it does the few humans that have passed by.

I paid to have my Corvett shipped over here, but until it is here, I don't have a ride. I could always make the illusion of myself being older so I could rent a car, but I sort of like being out here in the rain.

I am so thirsty.. Maybe I should hunt in some outside areas, so I don't draw attention to myself here. I find a dense forest close to the airport, and begin running through the trees, dropping off my bags by a small stream and securing Cammi in her cage. I eventually find a poor hiker, take him down fast, and drink until he is dry. I drag his carcass away, hiding it deep in the forest. I return to my bags and a frightened Cammi.

I find myself standing over the small stream staring at my reflection.

Beauty emanates from my every pore. Smooth, soft, glowing skin. Long, soft, dark, slightly curly hair. Big, green eyes with a tint of blue, surrounded by a band of dark lashes. Long legs that should be strutting down a runway. A curvy, fit frame with a large bust.(Link On Profile) My white cut-off t-shirt is see through because of the rain and ripped from the trees, my lacy, dark purple bra totally visible. My denim jean shorts are a bit ripped too, but not as bad. Blood is dribbling down my chin.

My whole life I've been told I am beautiful and special. When that is the case, you just expect you can have whoever and whatever you want. Alec's rejection... It was like a slap in the face. I've always expected everyone to just love me and drool over me, because, well, everyone always has.

I am practically royalty. I have been hidden from the world for my own safety. Some people don't like the idea of half-vampires half-humans, and have sought to destroy our race. In Volterra, I was safe at all times. Out here in the real world, I have no protection other than the combat skills I have picked up on from my family, and my Illusionist ability which I lied to Mom about; I haven't mastered it. It is hard to control, but I am working on it.

A disgusting stench enters my nostrils just then, and I can hear tons of heavy paws running in my direction. What the hell kind of animal is that? I whip around, crouching in front of Cammi, on high alert, and come face to face with four horse-size wolves. Shape-shifters, or werewolves maybe. I don't know enough about either to tell them apart.

My adrenaline pumping, I take a step back, into the water, soaking my white sneakers and socks. The rain picks up then, and so does the wind.

"L-leave me alone." I stammer out. They all look at each other as if they are talking, yet no words are being spoken. Don't they bark or something?

The small blackish brown one leaps at me. My leg flashes up, roundhouse kicking it in the head. A scrawny gold one make a bite for me. I place my palms together, lock my fingers downward, and pretend I am swinging a club. The powerful muscles on the back of my hand smash into its chin, shattering it most likely. A hammerblow. Never fails.

These seemingly inexperienced pups are messing with the wrong hybrid. I may be weaker than them, but I grew up around Felix Volturi. I know how to fight.

A white one tries to jump me from the side. I flip towards him, and shoot my self upwards into a butterfly kick. My torso remains horizontal, my legs arc outwards and bash the wolf in the face. He whimpers and falls back as I land on my feet.

There is only one left, a big reddish one. Its eyes are fierce and angry. I raise my eyebrows challengingly. It howls into the fast-approaching night air, and then charges at me.

"Idiot." I mutter. I let him get just close enough, until I flip myself into the air in a graceful back tuck. The wolf attacks the thin air where I was standing not even a full second ago. I land on its back, wrapping my arms around its throat in a choke-hold.

Just as I am about to break the stupid mutt's neck, knives slide into my marble-hard skin. I scream, the shrill sound echoing through the forest. One of them has me. I struggle, but it hurts to move when the thing has its teeth in me. I can feel my own blood oozing out. I pass out in fright.

"Fuck." I groan as my eyes flutter open. My head is throbbing as if I have been banging it against a brick wall for the past hour. My whole body aches. I look down to see I am in a warm, unfamiliar bed. I lift up the covers. I'm no longer wearing my own clothes, but ones that are a size too small and definitely not my style.

Recalling what happened before I blacked out, I lift up my shirt. From just under my breasts, down to the hem of these designer jeans, I am wrapped in a thick layer of filmy-white gauze.

With a moan, I push myself out of bed. Where am I? Where is Cammi? I stumble to the door, yanking it open and stepping into the hall. I inhale the air. It is tinged with that foul shifter/wolf smell, but there is also the sickly sweetness of vampires. What is going on? Vampires and both shifters and wolves are natural enemies.

I make my way to the end up the hall, wondering if there is anyone behind any of the doors I am passing.

At the end of the hallways is a flight of stairs. I run down them, and find myself in another hall with more stairs. When I go down them, I see I am in a more elaborate, decorative hall with paintings and intricately designed vases and such. There is a spiraling stair case that I hurdle myself down.

The floor is white-tiled, and crystal chandeliers hang over head. I pass through a white-carped living room with scarlet couches, a plasma TV, and tons of game systems. I open the swinging oak door into a wood-floored kitchen where a young lady with caramel-colored hair is cooking something that smells delicious. She has head phones in that are on high, which is really unnecessary because of her incredible hearing. She is dancing to it while she cooks.

She suddenly freezes, sniffing the air. She whips around to face me, pulling her headphones out. Her eyes are a strange shade of topaz.

"Oh my. Carlisle! Boys!" She calls out. She is calling for back-up. Without a second thought, I grab her, putting my arm around her neck. She gasps but doesn't even struggle against me. A fair-haired youthful man, a scar-covered dude with shaggy blonde hair, and a boy with messy red hair appear at the same time. All of them have butterscotch eyes. They take one look at what is going on and move towards me. I tighten my grip.

"One more step and I'll kill her." I warn, eying the scarred up blonde. Just then, an overwhelming sense of lethargy takes me in its grip. My pumping adrenaline fights it off.

"She is scared. She thinks we're going to kill her." The red-head murmurs.

"How are you doing that?" My voice quavers in fear. What kind of vampires are these freaks?

"Esme, dear, you are stronger than her. You have to break free." The fair-haired older one says.

"Move so much as a millimeter and I'll take your head off." I growl in her ear. Mom, Dad, and especially Uncle Felix would be proud. Maybe even Alec would be.

"She grew up on the Volturi guard. She has been trained to do things like this when she thinks she is in danger." That annoying boy seems to be talking to the older blonde.

"Get out of my head, you yellow-eyed freak! I am going to find my cat and leave now. If any of you try to stop me, you will never see her again." I begin backing towards the swingy door.

"We aren't going to hurt you. Please, let us explain." The old blonde begs.

"No chance. You're probably those murderous beings that are trying to get rid of my kind. Or were you going to hold me for ransom from my family? I don't care, neither is going to happen." I slowly edge out of the door, keeping my eyes trained on them. I suddenly feel huge biceps that remind me of Uncle Felix's wrap around me.

I scream, releasing my hold on the young woman. She flees to the old blonde's arms. I turn to face my new opponent, a large curly-haired guy. I swing a punch at his face, but he grabs my fist, which is half the size of his palm.

"Calm down. You're a feisty little girl." He chuckles, scooping me up in his arms bridal style.

"Let me go!" I yell, struggling against him.

"For such a small thing, you put up a hell of a fight." He winces as my fist makes contact with his chin. He refuses to let go of me though. He drops me on one of the red couches, and I flash up immediately, ready for a fight... Until I realize I am surrounded by eight vampires. I gulp, my knees shaking.

"Please.. Just let me go." Salty tears begin spilling onto my warm cheeks. I collapse back onto the couch, holding my head in my hands. How could I be so foolish? Why would I leave Volterra without taking Jane or someone with me?

"We do not intend to hurt you. My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm a vegetarian. My family and I feed off the blood of animals. Our friends, the shape-shifters you had a run in with, brought you back to us because you are a half-breed, which we don't see many of. You were hurt, I bandaged you up, and let you rest. We figured you would want to stay here until this storm passes, we even fed your cat and gave her a place to sleep." The fair-haired man says in a soothing voice as more lethargy attacks me. A crackle of lightening lights up the sky outside as if to prove Carlisle's point.

"You feed off animals? That is..unique. Why didn't the shape-shifters just kill me?" I ask in confusion.

"If you were a regular vampire they might have.. Well maybe not, I hear you are quite the fighter. But you're a hybrid, so they brought you to us to ask our opinion. I'm glad they didn't harm you very much though, the Volturi would have wiped the pack out and maybe taken us with them." I see the slightest shudder ripple though Carlisle's body.

"Yeah, probably. My parents are very protective. Maybe you have heard of them, Heidi and Demetri Volturi?"

"We've heard plenty about them." The redhead growls.

"If you have any reason to hate any member of my family, then that is your own fault. We believe only in punishing those who do wrong." I tell him, saying it like it is some sort of mantra. Those words, or at leas the meaning of them, have been drilled into me from a very young age.

"Edward, calm down," Carlisle murmurs to the redhead. "Could you tell us your name?" Carlisle asks me.

"Ryan. Ryan Volturi."

"Nice to meet you Ryan. These are my sons, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, and these are my daughters, Rosalie, Bella, and Alice. And this is my wife Esme." He nuzzles the caramel haired girls neck.

"Its nice to meet you all. And thanks for fixing me up, I'll have Grandpa Aro send you a check for any expenses. Us half-breeds heal fast, I'll be good as new in no time." I shrug, feeling sort of cool because they seem intrigued by the rarity of us.

"Oh, trust me, we know all about your kind." He smiles as if he is in on some inside joke that I don't even know about. Just as I am about to ask what he is talking about, the front door bursts open. In walks a boy so stunningly beautiful he reminds me of Alec though they look nothing alike.

This boy looks a few years older than me, tall and muscular. His hair is shiny and reddish-brown, dripping wet from the rain. His eyes are a sparkling green, his skin is giving off a faint glow, his smile is heart-breakingly gorgeous, and his green shirt is wet and is clinging to his sculpted chest, abs, and biceps.(Link On Profile)

"Ryan, this is EJ Everett, Bella and Edward's son, but we just call him Everett. Everett, this is Ryan Volturi, she is Heidi and Demetri's daughter." Carlisle says.

"Nice to meet you," Everett walks towards me, extending a hand. I look down, seeing what I'm wearing as if it is the first time.

"Hold on," I place my index finger up in the universal signal for one second. I lean down, digging my nails into my jeans. Once some holes appear, I grab them and shred off the bottom half of my jeans, making a pair of tight, ripped shorts. I grab the sleeves of the long-sleeve, tight black shirt and tear them off. I rip off the bottom half of my shirt off, exposing my pierced belly button, which I did myself about a month ago with a rusty nail and tons of brute strength. Good things my race can't get diseases or infections.

"Sorry, I wanted to look presentable when I said my first hello to someone like you." I smile, placing my hand in his and shaking.

"Unless "presentable" means "hotter than hell" to you, then you might have just made the understatement of the century." He grins. I laugh.

"I think I'm going to like you."


	10. I Miss You

Its been a week since I came to Seattle and I've barely even actually been in Seattle. I've spent most of my time in Forks with the Cullens, particularly Everett. I can't help but compare him to Alec, and how, if given the choice, I would choose Alec any day.

Everett is hot and fun to be around, but not exactly my type. Sweet, funny, and charming are great characteristics, but not exactly my criteria for the perfect boyfriend. I prefer a guy who is dark and mysterious, sort of brooding, who seems to have a million secrets that you stay up at night wondering about. Someone who is dangerous and adventurous, but also romantic and sensitive. A guy who knows exactly what you want to hear, and has no problem saying it because he really believes you are beautiful and amazing. Someone who can be a loyal best friend by day, and a sensual lover by night. Someone like Alec Volturi.

Their looks are a totally different matter. Everett is muscled and athletic with a bright smile, messy hair, and playful green eyes. His skin is as beautiful and glowing as mine, and I love how warm he is. I love feeling a beating heart when I hug him, and being able to sense the blood moving through his veins. But then there is Alec... His sleek, shiny black hair flops across his forehead, framing his face on both sides, enhancing the sexy mysteriousness of his cunning and calculating red eyes that are always tinged with pain. His skin is a creamy pale, with that familiar frostiness I have grown to love over the years. His lips are rosy and lush, begging me to kiss them. His smile is flirty and yet distant, as if he is afraid to let anyone get too close. Alec also looks years younger than Everett, though there is no telling how many centuries he actually has on him.

I'm suppose to be leaving for Washington D.C soon. The Cullens don't want me to go though they do have a problem with my eating habits. I refuse to contaminate my body with filthy, disease-ridden animal blood though. Feeling their fur on my tongue as I'm drinking... I shudder at the thought.

"You can't leave. Stay here with us!" My new friend, Alice, begs. I grab her hand, close my eyes, and concentrate on the image of me locked away in some kind of dungeon tower thing that is suppose to resemble the Volturi castle, sitting near a window like a trapped princess, a tear sliding down my face. When I open my eyes, we're there, and I am watching myself cry with the most anguished expression.

"I get that you want to travel. But you have to at least take us with you." She sighs. I focus on another image, the Cullens and I at the Eiffel Tower, all of them laughing and huddled together like a family on vacation while I stand off to the side, staring at the pavement awkwardly. Not fitting in.

"Oh shut up. Like that is ever going to happen." Alice rolls her eyes, and I let the image dissolve around us.

"You'll have to excuse my human irrationalities." I grin at her.

"Consider them excused. Now I need to go pack. We've got a long journey ahead of us." Alice smiles at me once more, before dainitly flitting up the stairs. I giggle quietly. I sort of wanted this to be a one-person adventure, but how can I say no to someone as cute as Alice?  
ALEC POV

I'm sprawled across my bed in my room, thinking about Ryan. Her beautiful eyes, swirling with blue and green, mischief and sarcasm, humor and kindness, beauty and love. My fingers are aching to run through her soft, dark hair. I miss her haughty, confident smile that was always my weakness, something I could never say no to. Those super-model long legs that I imagine must feel like silk turned me on more than she will ever know. Its only been a week and already my heart is longing for her.

I am plagued with worry about her. If anyone who has something against the Volturi (and trust me, there are plenty out there) were to find out she is the daughter of some of our most powerful members, they would kill her in a heartbeat just as an act of revenge. She is weaker than the rest, making her vulnerable.

I opted to Heidi and Demetri to go after her and sort of follow her around (creepy, I know) just to make sure she stays safe. She would never even know I'm there. Heidi was all for it, even said she would join me, but Demetri said that we need to give Ryan her space and independence and stop breathing down her neck.

I guess I sort of agree with him. It just hurts knowing that if I hadn't been so foolish, I would be out there with Ryan right now, traveling the world, falling deeper in love everyday. I am constantly looking back on that night, picturing how it would have gone if I had just kissed the girl I am in love with instead of shoving her away.

I always seem to do that though. Push people away. But if you aren't close to anyone, then no one can hurt you or betray you. And damn, do I know about pain and betrayal.. My own human family betrayed me. I have gone through countless painful relationships. I can't even have a friend outside the castle because I know too many Volturi secrets!

Ryan was the only girl I have ever felt more than lust for. I miss her so much..


	11. Accidents Happen

Not all the Cullens have come with me. They were actually planning on moving soon, so Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Bella stayed back to help with that. So its just me, Alice, Jasper, and Everett touring the world. Alice said my every capital of every country plan meant we would have to go to way too many places with no cool sights and, most importantly, no good shopping, so we are only going to the places she picks out. Places she has already been thousands of times before, of course.

We abandoned America, and headed to Vancouver, Canada. Alice says there is some boutique there that she absolutely adores, and Everett loves to snowboard. I went snowboarding with Mom and Dad (who I miss with a gut-wrenching intensity) once in the Alps when I was like six. The snow is especially cold against my sizzling hot skin, but its really not that much different than being in the arms of a vampire.

So right now, wearing a black and purple snowboarding outfit, I am strapping my feet into the board I just bought. Everett and Jasper are doing the same, while Alice is adjusting her skis. We're just in a random patch of mountain, totally uncivilized. Its not like any of us are going to run into a tree or anything, and if we did, it wouldn't hurt. Besides, the rocks and trees make for a wicked obstacle course.

"Last one to the bottom has to go shopping with Ali tomorrow." Jasper says before shoving himself down the side of the mountain. Ev and I speed down, leaving Alice looking hurt and appalled back at the top.

Jasper might be only a tad stronger than us, but it gave him the upper-hand, so it really came down to Everett and I. Side by side, we plow down the mountain, snow spraying up around us. Cold wind nips at my bare cheeks, and the whole world is tinted in darkness because of my black glasses.

"Damn." I growl as Everett gets a foot or two ahead of me after I dodge a tree. I eye a slanted rock up ahead, a plan forming in my mind. Everett, seeing where I'm headed, realizes I could win if my scheme works. He intervenes, trying to cut me off. I slide around him, and we are soon neck and neck.

We grate against the rock, and then spring into the air. Me being lighter, I soar ahead of him. He begins falling before I do, so he grabs me by the waist, dragging me down with him.

"Let go of me!" I shriek, trying to undo his arms. Since I drink from humans, I would have a bit of strength on him, but his muscles make up for all that is lost by his disgusting diet.

"Never." I can hear the smile in his voice as his arms tighten around me.

EVERETT POV

Ryan and I crash into the drift of powdery snow. There is no telling how deep it is, but it made for a soft landing. Ryan is still in my arms, trying to brush the snow off of her.

"EJ Everett Cullen, if you ever do something like that again I will tear you apart limb from limb. That was totally cheap and mean. I had you and you kn-" I cut off her rant by pulling her close and placing my lips against hers. She tastes like a cherry lollipop, sweet and rich.

I pull back to see her reaction. Her eyes are wide, her cheeks flushed pink from a mixture of cold wind and heated passion. Without uttering a single word, the brunette beauty puts her arms around my neck and kisses me again, this time with more intensity.

Suddenly, the cold disappears. I open my eyes without taking my lips from Ryan's. Her eyes are still closed and seems unaware of our new surroundings: a completely black room with a giant heart written in what looks like silver Sharpie and a single, naked bulb hanging overhead, flickering slightly. I slowly pull away from her and her eyes spring open. I turn my head around and see another heart, this one broken in half. The floor is covered in withered rose petals. There is something hanging in the air around us, an invisible cloud of misery, longing, and sorrow. It makes me feel dead inside.

"Are you doing this?" I ask her. Her face, already a dull pink, shifts to a bright scarlet. She clears her throat and the room, the hearts, the roses, the feelings, they all disappear as she shifts her eyes away.

"Sorry. Accidents happen." She shrugs, using all her vampire strength and agility to jump gracefully from the snow, over the snow drift, and ten feet away. She immediately begins riding again. I thrust myself up, joining her as we fly down the mountain.

"Ryan, wait, what was that?" I try to catch up, but she is gone, racing with a new kind of determination now. As if she is trying to outrun life itself.


	12. World Tour

Everett and I never discussed what happened on the mountain. Well, I mean, we discussed the kiss but not the room with the two hearts. I don't even know what that was. My subconscious trying to send me a message? I can't decipher it though. I know it has something to do with Alec, the reason for my broken heart.

I guess you could call Everett and I a "thing" now. At least, Alice does. Cami has developed a hate towards Ev for some reason, her fur stands up on end every time he gets within five feet of me when she is around.

Every time I look at Cami I think of Alec. The day he gave her to me. Simpler times, when I wasn't worried about never even having a decent conversation with Alec again, or when the right time to sleep with Everett will be, or if my life is going to become like Bella's or Rosalie's.. Going to high-school everyday, drinking from animals to put on an act of reverence for human life. The only difference would be that I might have kids.

The Cullens have a friend who lives in South America named Nahuel. He sends new information about half-breeds all the time since he has a ton of sisters. Most of them married vampire, since there aren't that many half-breeds out there to choose from, and have had other half-breed children, furthering our race. But one of them has married another half-breed, and her child was just born. Ironically, it was a human.

If Everett and I were to have children, they could have the future I had longed for countless times in my childhood. A life of normality, never having to walk across the balance beam of two totally different worlds. And then when the time came, they could choose whatever they wanted. They could be a full human or a full vampire. Nothing a freak of the in between.

Of course, I'm not sure if I'm ever going to be ready to make that sort of commitment to someone I'm not totally in love with. Maybe in time I'll grow to love Ev..

Cairo, Egypt is our home for the moment. We've already visited at least ten places in the past six months we've been on the road. New York City, Dallas, Honduras, South Africa, ect. Everywhere so beautiful, so memorable. Every moment etched in my memory.

We are residing in a shack-like place right in the middle of the dessert. My idea, of course. Alice is revolted by it. Cami isn't really a big fan either, mostly because of the creepy, colorful snakes that slither around here occasionally. I can smell her fear though, and get to her before they can sink those deadly fangs into her.

The pyramids of Egypt have been great, but we are packing up to move out. There are at least a million other places I want to go (only about 15 of which I'll actually get to visit because of Alice Cullen, World Tour Planning Expert) and our goal is to be back in America with the rest of the Cullens in less than a year so we have about 6 months.

We're skipping over Rome because I've been there before with Mom and Dad (miss them both like crazy) and heading straight to Paris, France. My French (which Grandma Sulpicia made me learn) is a bit rusty and I'm hoping to refresh it while I'm there.

Being in the City of Love is going to be a little awkward for me. Everett seems to be taking this relationship much more seriously than I am. I'm by no means ready to settle down yet, but he has been around for much longer than I have and he isn't royalty, wasn't sheltered from the world his entire life, so he has already had all the experiences I'm still craving. He is obviously very ready to get married and start a family with someone. And by someone, I mean myself. I have a very bad feeling our trip to Paris is going to be more than just a sight-seeing, shopping-galore short visit. Something big is going to go down.

Oh, how right I was. How horribly, horribly right I was. Standing atop the Eiffel Tower right now, the wind twirling my hair, the lights of the city blinding my exposed left eye, I am struggling for breath as I stare at Everett.

His hair is sloppy from the wind, but his green dress shirt is very neatly pressed, bringing out those smoldering green eyes that seem to be staring straight through to my soul. The lights that are partially blinding me are igniting half his face in a brilliant sea of gold, while the other half is clouded in shadows as he kneels on one knee. Both his large, soft hands are holding on to my left hand, where he has slid a large diamond ring on while uttering the words, "Ryan Volturi, will you marry me?"

I can't comprehend what is going on. Staring at that cute, hopeful face, I know I don't have it in me to say no. So, still unable to breath, I nod my head vigorously. He leaps up, grabbing me and hugging me tightly, breathing in the scent of my hair. My throat feels like it is made of sandpaper. This was most definitely NOT suppose to happen.


	13. What Happened In Volterra?

TEN YEARS LATER

This has probably been the longest engagement ever. Yes, you heard me right. Everett and I are still engaged, much to the family's disappointment.

It ended up taking us nearly two years to finish our little tour of the world. Then we came back, and I told Alice not to start planning the wedding yet. I explained to them about wanting to have some human experiences, and so we did a typical four year course of high-school.

Then I said I wanted more human experiences. So I opened up my own cafe. I ran it (with some help from the Cullens) for around three years, when I sold it to an older guy. And then I said I wanted one more high-school run around, so that is where we are, all of us in 10th grade, except for Carlisle and Esme of course.

I still don't call the Cullens my family. I mean, I think of Alice and Rose and Bella as my sisters, and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward have sort of all chipped in a little to fill that void in my heart left by my separation from Felix. Carlisle and Esme are sort of like my mother and father, though no matter how much I think of them that way it doesn't dull the pain of all these years without seeing Mom and Dad.

I miss Alec. A million times more than I ever thought I would. I miss his heart-melting smile and his musical life. I miss those adoring words and gifts he would bring me from all over the world.. I miss everything about him.

I even miss being royal. I get everything and anything I want here with the Cullens, and of course I still have my unlimited Volturi card, but there is something about being so special and beautiful you have to be locked away in a castle your whole life that appeals to every girl. I am Aro's heir, being the only one he actually considers family instead of just shiny toys, and sometimes I just want to kick my feet back and take my rightful place in that magnificent old castle as the one and only Volturi princess.

I am sitting on the couch which I turned to face the window right now, watching leaves flutter about as I stroke Cami. Cami has gotten really big over the years. She is halfway through her life, big and elegant, weighing at least sixty pounds. She still loves to loll the hours away on my lap though, stretched out as I scratch her tummy.

Everett appears next to me, and Cami jumps up on high-alert. She hisses at him and then scampers away. He shrugs, scooting closer to me, beginning a trail of kisses down my neck. Ev and I tried to wait til after the wedding to have sex, but less than a year after we got back we realized it was futile. So we slept together, him using a condom of course. I take birth control pills now. For a first time, the sex was really nice and not as awkward as I expected. The worst part about it was that I kept picturing Alec's face on Everett's body.

"Alice has started the planning." He whispers. I nod in acknowledgement. Ali has started planning our wedding, I couldn't stall it any longer. I'm just hoping for some sort of miracle to buy me a little time.

"Six months she says." I whisper.

"Maybe less. Alice is quite the little miracle-worker." He chuckles. I laugh along within him, but my laughter is void of emotion. My insides feel numb. I don't know if I can go through with this.

"I was thinking, maybe we should tr-" I will never know what Everett was going to say because just then, the phone rang. I hold up a finger to him, grabbing the phone since Ev and I are the only two home. I press the talk button.

"Hello?" I speak into the receiver.

"Ryan?" The familiar, deep voice of Felix grumbles through the phone.

"Felix? How the fuck did you get this number?" I ask with annoyance. They were suppose to leave me alone!

"Same old Ryan." He chuckles, but then his voice turns serious. "You need to come back to Volterra."

"What are you talking about? Did Mom put you up to this? I can't believe you guys. This is such an invasion of pri-"

"Ryan, shut up!" He cuts me off in an irritated tone. "Master Aro told me to track you down and call you. Something has happened." He sounds as if he is ready to break out in sobs.

"What do you mean? What happened? Is everyone alright?" I ask as fear twists in the pit of my stomach. There is a long pause.

"Please just come home, Ry. I'm not suppose to say anything. Be here as soon as you can." He whispers, and the line goes dead. I keep the phone pressed to my ear, a million thoughts racing through my head. Has something happened to Jane? Alec? Oh no, not Alec. Dear God, anyone but Alec..

The phone slips through my clammy hand and clatters to the ground, busting apart.

"I'm going to call Carlisle right now." Everett, who had heard the whole conversation, dashes away to find a new phone. I stay rooted to the spot, the whole room spinning around me. Something has happened in Volterra. Someone has been killed obviously. One of my loved ones died while I was busy replacing them with a new family. Who? Who was it?

Those are the thoughts that caused me to go crashing onto the pine-wood floor as everything faded into black.


	14. Tragedy Strikes

I walk alone through the dark, vacant airport parking lot towards the small, silver car. Everett wanted to come, as did all the Cullens, but I told them I could handle this, whatever it is, alone. Secretly, I was dying for the back-up of my new coven. But I wasn't about to let anyone think I am so weak I can't handle a bit of a family emergency.

Cruising down the roads towards Volterra, tons of different scenarios about what is to come whiz through my mind. What is my reunion with my family going to be like? Will it be filled with tight embraces and heart-to-heart talks? Or, after all these years apart, is everyone going to be stiff and awkward around me? Will everything ever be the same again, or have I alienated everyone?

I take the familiar secret passage way through the ally and am soon walking through dark chambers until I end up in the bright white room filled with the scent of human. The secretary, an Italian woman with a name plate that identifies her as Nicole, looks at me with surprise and confusion.

"Welcome to the Volturi Castle. May I help you?" She asks in Italian, I can see her finger edging towards the concealed button by the pencil holder that will set off an alarm in the throne room and I will soon be surrounded by the entire guard.

"No no! Ryan Volturi!" I blurt out. She immediately draws her finger back.

"Oh, yes. They told me to tell you to go right through." She smiles brightly.

"What happened to Gianna?" I ask. Gianna was the person I went to with all my questions about the mortal world and she was kind of like that babysitter that you really like but who knows just how to push your buttons. Has she become a vampire? I can't wait to see her!

"Gianna? Oh you mean the old secretary.. She faced a fate that I am hoping to avoid." Nicole's smile slips a little. I stumble in my stride towards the door. Gianna, my beloved childhood friend, was murdered by my own family in my absence?

I don't turn around for fear that Nicole will see the tears welling up in my eyes. I head into the next set of maze-like chambers, wiping the tears away. Good thing I wore water-proof make-up.

At long last, I burst through the heavy, intricately carved iron doors leading into the throne room. My eyes fall upon Aro, Marcus, and Caius, sitting in their thrones, surrounded by a cluster of black-cloaked figures with their heads down.

"Ryan!" Aro gasps, in front of me in a flash, moving faster than I've ever seen him.

"Grandpa!" I hug him fiercely. He pulls back and examines me, smiling.

"Oh, you have gotten more lovely with the years." He sighs.

"Thanks, Grandpa. Its good to be home." I tell him, scooting around him to see if I can recognize any of the forms in the back. A small, petite figure breaks away, dashing up to me as Aro moves away. Wintry hands push back the black cloak hood to reveal the face of my former best friend. My Jane.

"Ryan." Her voice trembles. She grabs me and hugs me so tight I'm sure my bones are going to break.

"I missed you, Jane." I whisper, running my hand over her silky black hair.

"Why have you been gone so long?" She asks and I can hear the tears in her voice.

"I've been busy." I put on the cool act for fear Alec might be watching, listening. Jane knows my exact train of thought through the mind-reading power all best friends possess.

"He isn't here right now, you know. Left this morning. He'll be back tomorrow night." Jane's voice is so low none of the others have a chance of hearing it. I nod in acknowledgement. I am then yanked from Jane's arms and folded into the familiar ones of my father.

"Ryan." His voice is filled with pain.

"Daddy." I inhale his minty scent, my arms constricting around him.

"You came back." He seems like he can't even believe I'm standing here.

"Felix called. Where is Mom?" I am confused. It seems like she would have been the first one to come greet me. Dad makes a noise that sounds like he is being strangled. I jerk back to look at him. His face is the epitome of torture.

"Dad? What is wrong? What's going on?" I ask as dread begins to eat me from the inside out. "Where is Mom? Dad? Anyone!" I turn towards the ominous black cloaks. "Someone tell me where my Mom is! Where is she?" I scream at them. My Dad turns me back towards him, staring at me with nearly black eyes.

"Ryan, sweetheart, there was an accident. Your mom, Alec, Afton, and I were taking care of some business a few towns away.. Alec had them all wrapped up, we were about to move in, when one appeared out of nowhere. A teleporter. She grabbed your Mom before we could stop her.. I'm so sorry." He practically falls on me. We both sink to the ground as sobs begin to rip through me. I can't hold back the tears this time. They pour freely down my hot cheeks.

My mother is dead. She is gone. Never coming back. Her last request from me was to come home soon. I didn't even bother sending her a postcard from anywhere. I neglected the woman who gave life to me. The person who cared for me most in this world, who would have defended me with her own life. I was so excited about seeing her. Now I'll never get the chance.


	15. Lust, Longing, and Love

I cried myself to sleep that night in my Daddy's arms. I awake a few hours later snuggling with Cammi in my old room, which looks exactly the same as when I left. Everything is so familiar, from the shelf of my favorite CD's to the hole in the wall from when I got mad at Dad once, partly concealed by a photograph of me and Mom. I am sitting on her lap, my arms wrapped around her neck, smiling happily. An icy chill prickles up my back, and I turn away, coming face-to-face with the full-length mirror I spent so much time perfecting my look in front of when I was younger.

I look like shit. My hair is a matted mess, my eyes are all red and puffy, my skin has lost its healthy glow, my head is throbbing, and my whole body is shaking.

"Cut it out." I hiss at my reflection. "I am going to get through this. Nobody is going to see me cry like a little baby. I am going to put on a smile and be the cool, composed girl Mom raised me to be." I set on a face of determination, marching into the bathroom. Everything is just as I left it, the crisp white bath-towels hanging from their rack, all the jewelery I didn't want to take with me still hanging from the jewelery-display

I turn on the hot water in the shower, step in, and allow the beads of warmth to roll down my back. I lather my hair in rose-scented shampoo, rinse, and then follow with the matching conditioner. I cover my legs in vanilla-scented shaving cream and cut away the gross hair that, sadly, continues to grow even though I've stopped aging. I clean up a few other areas with the razor, and then turn off the water. I get out and dry off, feeling renewed.

Tonight is the ceremony where they honor my Mom for dedicating her life to serving Grandpa Aro, Great Uncle Marcus, and Great Uncle Caius. It is like a funeral, meaning I will need to go shopping for something appropriate. I didn't bring many clothes with me, and I am planning to stay for at least a month to help my father get through this, so this shopping trip could take a while. Meaning I will be getting an all-day adventure to reunite with my former best friend, Jane.

ALEC POV

My emotions are a mix of sadness, nervousness, anxiety, and excitement. There is a reason for every one of them. Sadness because, of course, my long time friend, Heidi, was killed on my watch. When I go out with others without powers, such as Heidi who only had her speed, intense pain endurance, and amazing fighting-skills, it is my duty to protect them. I didn't sense that teleporter, and Heidi payed for my mistake with her life.

Anxiety because Ryan came home yesterday. I can't wait to see her.. But then, I'm nervous to see her also. After all these years, what is it going to be like between us? But excitement is also coursing through me because, well... Ryan is home!

I burst through the iron doors into the throne room. There is a swarm of people carrying random objects passing through here. They are going so fast I don't have a chance of zooming through them. I make a ten foot leap over them, landing right in front of Aro.

"Alec! So good to see you home safe and sound, my son. Is Chelsea alright too?" He inquires in an annoyingly cheery voice with his signature I'm-so-much-more-powerful-than-you-so-you-have-to-put-up-with-me smile.

"She has gone to see Afton. Is all of this for the ceremony?" I ask him.

"Yes. It will be starting at ten tonight. Jane told me to tell you that she has already picked out something decent for you and laid it on your bed." He says. Caius snorts, and I glare at him. Marcus, of course, looks utterly bored.

"Where is Jane?" I question.

"Out shopping. With Ryan." A sly grin creeps onto his face. I roll my eyes, turning away and fleeing the room with a swish of my black cloak.

RYAN POV

I slip on the dress I picked out earlier today with Jane. It is very simple, a rich black, with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline. A shiny band of ribbon wraps around my waist, and a black bracelet dangles on my wrist. I let my hair hang loose and put on some eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipgloss, and mascara.

My black stilletos clink across the marbled floor of the Memorial Room, or the room filled with pictures of past Volturi guard members. I spent countless days in here during my childhood, reading the plaques under the pictures to find out the background of all the people who sacrificed their own lives for the peace of the vampire world.

It has transformed into a sad, formal party. Dull, classical music is playing softly, and people wearing all black are moving around slowly. My father, wearing the same strong, determined face as me, is staring at the blown-up portrait of my beautiful mother. She is smiling at the camera, and in her arms is a tiny baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. Me. I go and stand by his side, placing a consoling hand on his arm. He manages a small, pained smile my way which I return with an equally pained one.

I begin walking around, mingling with my family and other vampires of the world who were invited. Nobody notices the ring on my left hand, which I hadn't worn today when I went shopping with Jane. I don't want anyone to know because I want to be the one who tells Alec, not a chain of gossipers.

"Ryan!" A vaguely familiar, oddly-accented voice sounds from behind me. I turn around and am met with a pair of piercing green eyes.

"Oh, hi. Chloe, isn't it?" I ask. What the hell is she doing here?

"You remembered! Oh, its been so long!" She hugs me as if we're old buddies.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why exactly are you here?" I raise one eyebrow. Is this girl really that big of a Volturi fan that she would show up uninvited to one of the member's funeral? Creepy..

"Heidi didn't tell you? Oh, so typical of her. See, after you left, we became the best of friends. She was so nice! I cried for hours when I heard of her death.. Enough about me. Lets talk about you. Where have you been for the past decade?" Her words are rushed, as if she is on some kind of tight schedule.

"I've been living with a coven by the name of Cullen." I nod, sort of wanting to move on and get out of this conversation.

"I hear that, but thought it was all rumors! Where are you guys residing right now?" Her question is something you might expect to hear in a casual conversation, but it feels oddly nosy and invasive to me.

"Augusta, Montana. Its in America, a really small, quaint town." I bite my lip, wondering if I should have told her that.

"Wonderful.. I've got to go, talk to you later!" And just like that, she was gone. Felix comes up to me then, wrapping his arms around me in a delicate hug.

"How you holdin' up, squirt?" He asks kindly.

"I'm fine.. Hey, do you know of a hybrid that Mom befriended by the name of Chloe?" I ask him.

"Chloe? Never heard of her. Your Mom hardly even left the castle over the past decade, I don't see how she could have met someone I didn't know about." His dark brows scrunch together as do mine. Who the hell was that girl?

ALEC POV

I stare at the familiar beauty clad in the clingy, knee-length black dress moving across the opposite side of the room. Her milky-white legs seem to stretch on for a thousand miles. Her hips sway sensually with every lithe step she takes. Her eyes are a gentle green that seem to be verging on blue, surrouned by thick black lashes. Dark chocolate waves cascade down to her mid-back, silky and lustrous. Her skin seems to be giving off a faint glow, and her lips are a beautiful coral-pink covered in a layer of clear lipgloss. There is something distinctly feline about her, from her wide heart-shaped face to her cat-like eyes. Predatory.

Feeling my gaze, those bluey green eyes flicker up to meet mine. Blood pools in her cheeks, turning them a light rosy-red. Her already rapid heart rate rises a few notches and she immediately averts her gaze.

I inhale the air around me. Her scent drenches this room, distinct above all the others. Roses and babybreath with just a tinge of vanilla.. It is like the sweetest perfume in existence. And yet, there is something very appetizing on the fringes.. Something that makes me crave her more than I've ever craved a human before. Crave her in a way I've never craved a human before.

Ryan. The Volturi princess. My former best friend. The girl I'm in love with. The one who I've been longing for for over 10 years. The most amazing person I have ever met.

I walk towards her, pulling at the black jacket of this monkey-suit Jane has put me in. She is laughing with Felix as I approach and she doesn't seem to notice me. Felix does, and stops talking. Ryan turns to see what got his attention, and Felix makes a speedy departure. Ryan's eyes widen as she takes me in.

"Alec?" She raises her eyebrows, as if she is surprised to see me. She has always been a great actress.

"Ryan," I breathe, grabbing her and pulling her in for a tight hug. Her arms slowly wrap around me, hugging me back. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Heidi." I whisper into her soft hair.

"Thanks." She whispers, her lips moving against my cheek.

"I've missed you so much." I tell her.

"I've missed you too."

"Why haven't you come home in so long?" I am dying to know.

"I have a new life, Alec. The Volturi isn't exactly my home anymore." Her voice sounds strained, like she doesn't want to believe it herself. I pull back to look at her.

"Home is where the heart is. Your family is here. This will always be your home."

"I have a new family." She moves out of my arms, avoiding my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I whisper as a cold, dead feeling settles over me. I've been replaced in her life?

"The Cullens, that's what I mean. Carlisle is my new father, Esme my new mother. Emmett, Jasper, Edward my new brothers, and Alice, Rose, and Bella my new sisters. And EJ my new love." She holds up her left hand and a glistening ring glares into my face. My whole being ices over. EJ? That half-human we nearly destroyed? I've hated him since I first laid eyes on that chubby little face..

"You..what? How..? How could you do this to me?" I choke out.

"I didn't do anything to you. I was lonely, nobody here understood me, so I went out and found a guy who respects and loves me. We are to be wed in a few months. You are more than welcome to come." She turns and leaves, her dress flipping up around her as she quickly exits the room. I stay frozen for a second, before thawing out.

I chase after her, out into the garden. She is sitting on the old marble bench that she wiled away so many sunny afternoons on. She is looking up at the star-shrouded sky, her back to me.

"Go away." She hisses without turning around. I ignore it, going to sit next to her.

"Please don't leave." Is all I can think to say.

"I'm not. I'm staying for a month or two." She turns to look at me.

"I mean, don't leave ever. Stay in Volterra. Stay with me."

"Why?" She asks though I'm sure she already knows.

"Stay here because you could be with your father, God knows he needs you. You could be with Jane, its obvious how much she has missed you. And Felix, he was like your brother over the years. Master Aro, who treated you as if you were his own daughter and bought you your heart's every desire. And.. I need you to stay. I love you." I grind the words out of my gritted teeth.

"You should have told me that 10 years ago, when I would have been sure you meant it, not now when you're afraid of losing me. And you have to know how much I want all of the rest, but it isn't worth staying stuck in this rotting old castle for the rest of my life."

"I didn't realize how much losing you would hurt. I can't go through it again. You could stay, and we could go on the road. Just you and me. I'll prove to you how much I love you as we visit every damn city in the whole world! And we could come back every few months to see everyone. And you could marry me, not EJ. And Jane could be your maid of honor, and the whole vampire world would be invited. You would be a princess, and you would have a happily ever after." My feverish words all tumble out on top of each other.

"Stop it, Alec. Just stop. That future sounds amazing, but it doesn't matter. I made my choice ten years ago. And I chose the Cullens. I chose EJ." She whispers, placing one delicate hand on the side of my face.

"You didn't consider both options." I put my hand on top of hers.

"There wasn't another option back then, and now the test is over."

"We could go up to my room, you could put on a cute little school-girl outfit, and Mr. Volturi will let you try the test again." I grin, scooting closer to her. She giggles in spite of herself.

"School is over, Mr. Volturi. But we could go back inside. I'll have a drink or two, and then we could have a dance." She suggests.

"So the only way you'll dance with me is if you're already a bit tipsy?" I ask with mock hurt. She puts on a sultry smile, leaning in extraordinarily close to me. Our lips are less than half an inch apart.

"The alcohol will mute any inappropriate feelings you'll surely be making me feel." She whispers, then quickly stands up and walks away. I follow after her, back into the Memorial Room, all those long-buried emotions I felt for her springing to life. Lust, longing, love..


	16. The Better Choice

Ryan Pov.

Its been a week since the ceremony. Right now, I am sitting on the Memorial Room ground, my legs tucked under my chin, my arms wrapped around them, as I stare up at the new addition to the framed pictures. My mom, with me in her arms. The golden plaque underneath reads, _"Heidi Volturi. Served 14 years. Killed unexpectedly in battle, October 10th 2026. Skilled fighter, dedicated guard member, beloved friend, devoted wife, and amazing mother. Heidi will be missed."_

I've spent every morning in here since the ceremony. Sometimes Dad and I run into each other on our way in and out. We share knowing grimaces, and wordlessly continue on our way.

I stand up and stretch out, walking towards the picture. I place one hand gingerly on Mom's cheek. "Miss you so much, Mom. Sorry I never came back. I love you." I whisper, and then walk out. On my way back up to my room, I run into Alec.

"How are you doing, Ry?" He asks, guessing where I'm coming from, his burgundy eyes compassionate.

"I'm fine. Thirsty as hell though. Got any keys?" I ask him, reaching for his front pocket where an odd shape is bulging.

"Hey, watch it. You're engaged, remember?" He teases, jumping back. I roll my eyes and hold out my hand. He plucks the keys out of his skinny-jeans pocket, but keeps them and begins walking down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" I jog after him.

"Like I'm going to let you drive my million dollar Pagani Zonda C12F. There were only twenty of them made, ever." He brags.

"Oooh, cool. That is so very interesting." I say sarcastically.

"I'll be your chauffeur today. I'm rather thirsty myself." He says.

"Am I in any danger by getting in such a confined space with you?" I tease as we walk through the maze of cars towards a small shiny black sports car. Alec scoffs, grabs me out of the blue, and pushes me against driver's side of his car. I stop breathing as he leans in close, his chilly lips pressing against my hot neck.

"I highly doubt it." He whispers, then pulls back abruptly. I shake off my feelings of desire, and walk around the car. I hop in the passenger's seat and buckle my seat belt as Alec revs out of the garage.

"So where to?" He asks.

"I don't know. Lets just take a little drive." I shrug. He smiles and begins cruising through the town, hitting full speed as soon as we get outside of the wall surrounding Volterra.

"Tell me about the things you did while you were away." He says to fill the silence blanketing us.

"How well do you know these roads?" I ask him.

"I've driven them over a million times, why?"

"Could you do it with your eyes closed?"

"Of course. I don't ge-" He cuts off as I fill the car with images of my journeys. From day one, when I met the Cullens, to when Everett proposed, to my first high-school trip, all the way to when I got the call from Felix.

"Looks like you had a lot of fun." He grumbles.

"I thought about you all the time." I whisper.

"Sure seems like it." He throws a glance towards my left hand.

"There is no future between us, Alec. I thought of you like I thought of Jane."

"We could have the most amazing future!" He exclaims.

"Everett is- I mean, EJ is better for me." I tell him calmly.

"Better for you? I could protect you a million times better than he can! I am stronger, faster, and my power is way more useful. You wouldn't only be treated like a princess with me, you would actually be one. You would be famous in our world, because with me people could actually learn of your existence and you could still be protected at all times!"

"I'm looking for a husband, not a bodyguard." I growl at him.

"You think he could love you more than I do? Do you understand how crazy that is? I would do anything for you. Anything." His words are laced with unrelenting determination.

"Alec, I could have a better future with him. With you, our children would be a half-human freaks who would have to balance on an unnatural tightrope between two worlds for their whole lives. With EJ, they would be human who would be able to make their own choice. The choice I never had." I force out the words I didn't want to have to say.

"You would understand our children, though. They would have a mother who knew what they were going through. The race of hybrids is a small one, one that isn't progressing very quickly. We could further it!"

"Okay, seriously, lets stop talking about "our" children. They are never going to exist. Stop here, I'm getting really thirsty." I fib. Alec pulls against the curb in front of a crowded mall.

"Meet me back here in an hour." Alec growls as we both get out, him slamming his door with way too much force. Great, I just pissed off the most powerful vampire in existence.. And my ride home.


	17. Company in the Pool

Another week has gone by quickly. Alec and I are pretty much just pretending that car ride never happened.

Right now, I am out in the garden with Cammi slinking around at my side. Her room has been redone, but she still enjoys actually being outdoors. She swats at a hummingbird slurping nectar obliviously from a flower, but doesn't actually kill it though she is more than capable. The bird buzzes away.

The sun is beating down on me. Deciding it is too much, I lead Cammi back inside, taking her to her room. I grab a bottle of water from the kitchen and chug it as I head into my room. I change into a black string-bikini, a pair of shorts and a tank-top, and head into the lowest level of the castle, which has been changed into an indoor swimming pool in my absence.

I flip on the dim lights that line the walls, take off my shorts and tank-top and slip in the warm, crystal-clear water. I lay on my back on the surface with my eyes closed. My ears submerged in the water, all the sounds were partly muffled. Which is why I didn't realize Alec had come in until he put his hands on my stomach and dunked me underwater.

"Alec!" I screech in surprise just before plowing under. I bob back to the surface immediately, my hair dripping in my face as I glare at him.

"You weren't even breathing. How did you know it was me?" He grins. There is no way I am admitting that an electric current sparked my blood the minute his fingertips came in contact with my tender tummy.

"Because no one else would be stupid enough to disturb Jane's best friend." I smirk. His grin turns rather devious as he lunges for me again, knocking me under the water. I struggle in his grip, but he is much stronger, so I give up and go limp. He yanks me back up and I fill my lungs with unnecessary air.

"No one else but you would be stupid enough to call Alec Volturi stupid." He chuckles.

"I'm not scared of you." I put my hands on my bare hips, noticing for the first time Alec's shirtless upper torso. Not as muscled as Everett's, but way more muscled than would be expected on his lanky form.

"That is quite a stab at my ego," He places one hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

"Your ego could use a little stabbing. Its getting way too big."

"That's not the only big thing I have." He wags his eyebrows, and I let out a loud laugh.

"I don't doubt that." I joke.

"Why? Have you fantasized about me?"

"Only every night." I giggle.

"Really? I would think you would be busy doing something much different at night." He tries to keep his playful attitude in shape, but the anger and pain are clear in his eyes.

"Why do you always have to bring him up?" I groan, moving away from him as the fun, care-free mood slips away once again.

"Because its fucking killing me, Ryan! Do you know how long I've waited for you to come home so I could have the chance to win you over once again?" He grabs me by my shoulders, forcing me to stare into his eyes.

"Just drop it, Alec." I hiss, avoiding his gaze.

"No. Until the day you say I do and become Ryan Cullen, I will not drop it. You belong with me, why can't you see that?"

"I did see that! I saw it a decade ago! And guess what? You didn't! I'm not the type of girl that waits around until the guy realizes they might have something. If you didn't see what we could have had all those years ago, then I don't have any reason to believe that now, when you are about to lose me for good, you see me any differently. Its your fear talking, and if I came back to stay with you, you would soon realize it and I would be tossed aside like some kind of worthless human."

"I told you that once you stopped aging, we could have something. You got all bitchy, though, and had to flee the damn continent!"

"You were just buying yourself time, Alec. Time to see if you really thought of my in that way. You aren't afraid of my father, hell you are a million times more powerful than him. You were scared that if you let me in, and then decided you didn't want me, you would lose everything. Instead of the most respected guard member, you would become the most hated."

"That isn't true! I wanted to give you time to mature and see if you felt the same for me after you stopped aging and got to see the world and meet other vampires."

"Excuses, Alec. You're full of them." I growl, turning to leave. He catches me wrist, pulling me back.

"Don't be mad, Ryan. Don't hate me." He whispers, his face a mask of hurt and shame.

"I could never hate you, you're my best friend." I slide my hand up and twine my fingers through his.

"I love you." He says with such my emotion and affection the air is knocked out of me.

"I love you too." I try to make it sound purely friendly, but I can tell that he sensed the adoration behind it. I'm in love with you, Alec, would have been much more appropriate if I meant to convey what I am really feeling. I am engaged though, and picking between Alec and Everett isn't something that sounds very appealing to me.


	18. Love on the Bridge

"I know, I miss you too. I'll be home in a week." I promise Everett over the phone.

"Take as long as you need. This must be so hard for you." He says sincerely. A pang of guilt passes through me. Why am I doing this to him? Why don't I just tell him right now that I am breaking things off between us? I could go running downstairs and throw myself in Alec's arms and we could live happily ever after... No. Shut up, Ryan. Everett is your future, not Alec.

"You have no idea.. I've got to go, babe, my phone is about to die. I love you." I tell him.

"Love you too. Bye." The line goes dead. I snap my phone shut and toss it on my bed. I open my door and nearly walk right into Alec, who is simply standing there looking eager.

"Alec? What the hell?"

"I found something, come on." He grabs my hand, linking his fingers with mine, pulling me downstairs. He drags me across the throne room, out the back door, through the garden and to the back wall.

"Jump." He commands. I don't ask any questions as I leap over the wall with him right behind me. He tangles his fingers through mine once again and begins running with me towards the forest. Finally we stop, and he moves a leafy branch out of my way. I walk into the most beautiful place I have ever seen.

Autumn leaves are scattered across the ground, a mixture of yellow, orange, and red. A small stream bubbles under an old wooden bridge and over large rocks. Birds chirp in the trees, and a small green snake slithers near my foot. The place is magnificent. (Link on profile)

"This place if beautiful." I breathe, leaning down and running my hand through the chilly water.

"I thought of you as soon as I saw it." He admits bashfully. I turn around, smiling at him.

"You're too sweet, Alec." I bite my lip. Alec and I sit on the abandoned bridge, our legs dangling off the edge and nearly touching the water. We talk for hours, and the only way I could even tell is because of how far the sun was moving. It honestly only seemed like a few minutes to me. It was like the past ten years never happened, like I was a kid again.

If my life was a movie, Alec would be the boy next door who was also my best friend, the one I developed a crush on at an early age. I would be the dorky girl who he was a bit embarrassed to be seen with at school, but would never admit it. And eventually, I would blossom into a beautiful swan and me and him would get married, have a bunch of kids, grow old, and die together.

Too bad this isn't a movie. This is the real deal. I'm not a dorky human, I'm a gorgeous, powerful hybrid who would gouge your eyes from their sockets if you ever thought of calling me an ugly geek. Alec lived in the same house as me, though his room used to be right outside mine but has moved up a floor since then. Alec and I aren't going to get married because I am engaged to another man, which means we certainly aren't going to have kids together. Growing old and dying in each others arms is just out of the question.

"We should probably get back," Alec says, looking at the setting sun. He begins getting up, but I grab his wrist and jerk him back down. He lands much closer than I anticipated.

"I don't want to leave." I whisper, and I'm pretty sure he caught on to the double-meaning in my words.

"I don't want you to either." He whispers. I stare into his eyes for a moment, my gaze flickering down to his lips. I lean in and kiss him softly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He slowly wraps his around my waist.

We kiss for a moment, until he pulls back, looking at me with confusion.

"Just for tonight, lets pretend EJ doesn't exist. Lets be reckless young teenagers." I whisper, moving towards his lips again. He pushes me on my back against the bridge, moving on top of me. I slide off my shirt and unclasp my bra as he takes off his jeans, and then we switch, me taking off my shorts as he slips his shirt off.

That night, Alec ravaged my body. It was the most amazing night ever. I have never felt so alive, so human. Of course, Alec had to be gentle. I am still part human. He couldn't go as hard or as fast as he probably wanted, but I still think he was pretty satisfied by the time we were done, laying on the bridge under the moonlight.

"Have you changed your mind?" Alec whispers, running his hand repetitively through my hair.

"No. I'm still going to marry Everett. But we needed one night together, one night to express all these pent up feelings. And maybe ten years from now we can have something like this again." I snuggle deeper into his chest.

"I don't want to be the sideline guy, Ryan. I want to be your husband, your best friend, your lover, your world."

"I can't do that to EJ or any of the Cullens." I tell him. He doesn't say anything else, just continues running his fingers through my dark curls. I grimace against the fabric of his shirt. How much I wish I had never met the Cullens, had never come to love them. I wish I could just stay here with Alec forever.


	19. Sacrifice

I sit in one of the guest bedrooms, feeling sorry for myself. This is the very same bedroom in which I developed a crush on Alec so many years ago, when we were playing hide and go seek. A photograph of us is in my hands. I must have been barely eleven in physical age, and Alec had me on his back outside in the garden. We are both smiling like it is the happiest day of our lives.

Tears stain the already worn picture. I try to muffle my sobs with a pillow and end up staining it with my make-up. I'm leaving tomorrow. I had sex with Alec, and now I'm just going to leave him. I'm so horrible.

The door slowly creaks open. I rocket up, wiping my face furiously. In walks Jane.

"Oh, Ryan." She whispers, seeing I've been crying and seeing the photo in my hands. She shuts the door and rushes over to sit by me, wrapping her arms around me. I sob into her shoulder, ruining her shirt with tears and mascara.

"I-i.. I don't want.." I can't even get a sentence out around my wails.

"Shh, shh. I know, hon, I know. You don't want to leave us, leave him, but you have to. I know." She murmurs, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I.. We.. Sex.." Those are the only coherent words in my sentence. Jane stiffens beneath me.

"You had sex with him?" She whispers, pulling back to look me in the eyes. I nod weakly, my head throbbing, a migraine right around the corner.

"It was beautiful." I form my first actual, understandable phrase, still wiping wet droplets from my hotter-than-normal face.

"Then why are you.." She trails off, her face a question mark. I know exactly what she means. Why am I leaving after taking such a step forward with the man I am very obviously in love with? Why am I returning to America to wed a man I'll never want?

"I can't abandon him." I whisper, not bothering to elaborate on who "him" is. She knows. Of course she knows. Who else could it be other than my fiancee, my Everett?

"Don't you think it is unfair to put him through a phony relationship filled with false feelings and fake promises of love? Shouldn't your children actually have parents that love each other, that want to be together for the rest of eternity?" Her wise eyes bore into mine. I look away sullenly, feeling every bit the pathetic piece of crap that I am.

"My children are another reason I have to marry E.J. With him, my offspring can have a normal, human life. And in time, they can choose their own destiny, whether it be vampire or mortal. They won't have to be dancing along the thin line of the unknown in-between. That is something I would never want to curse my children with." I shudder at the thought.

"You can't choose E.J over Alec if you don't love him! That isn't how its suppose to be!" She cries, looking desperate.

"I am making a sacrifice, Jane. The first sacrifice of my life. I've always been so selfish, everything is me, me, me. I'm ready for a change. I'm ready for things to stop being centered around "Aro's favorite" and "the heir to the throne." I want things to be focused on something way more important than me; my children. If I could choose Alec, I would. But I can't condemn ones more important to me of a life of self-loathing and never belonging. I've made my choice, I've made my sacrifice."


	20. The Hard Goodbyes

Alec and I haven't had sex again since that night on the bridge. I have decided that I don't regret it at all. I almost wish we had done it again. But I'm leaving now, going back to America.

"Bye, Dad. I'm going to miss you so much. I'll call every week." I make a promise to my father that I'm not sure I'll be able to keep.

"Bye, baby girl. I love you." He hugs me fiercely. Jane yanks me to her as soon as he lets go.

"You better come back sooner this time." She growls as she hugs me.

"I will, I promise." I breathe in the lavender scent of her hair.

I said my goodbyes to everyone except Alec. He is the one dropping me off at the airport.

The ride has been filled with silence, neither of us quite sure what to say. But now we're at the airport and I can't delay this moment any longer. I get out of the car with Cami's crate, the only thing I'm taking. Nothing else was important to me.

"Well, this is it." Alec sighs.

"I had the most amazing time with you." I tell him, placing a hand on his chest.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." He whispers, putting one of his hands in my hair.

"Me too." I sigh sadly.

"Come back to see me soon?"

"I'll try. Are you going to come to my wedding?" I ask though I know the answer.

"I don't think that would end well." He looks away.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Alec." I try to stop the tears, but one traitor slips past the rim of my eye and down my cheek. Alec wipes it away with one frosty finger.

"I'll think about you every second." He promises. I lean up and kiss him passionately. Our arms tangle around each other. We stay in that position for about a minute, and then I pull away.

"Goodbye, Alec." I whisper, picking up Cami and walking towards the airport, leaving the man I love behind once again.

"Goodbye, love." And that was the last thing I heard Alec say.

"I missed you so much, Ryan!" Everett hugs me tightly. It is the morning of the next day and I'm feeling rather nauseous.

"Missed you too." I whisper.

"Ryan! You never sent me a single text." Alice comes prancing in the living room.

"Sorry, I was really busy." I mumble, glad Edward is out hunting right now so he can't read my thoughts.

"Oh, how insensitive of me. I'm so sorry about your mom." She comes up and wraps her thin arms around me.

"Thanks, Alice." I whisper against her frigid shoulder. I take in her familiar floral scent, the one that has always reminded me of Jane's. Homesickness engulfs me. I just left Volterra and I'm already missing it as if its been a century.


	21. I Can't

Wearing a long, clingy white dress and holding my father's hand, I move slowly down the aisle towards Everett, who is wearing a black and white suit. My nerves are getting the best of me as I stare at all the familiar faces smiling at me. I try not to trip in my own pointy heels.

Dad hands me off to Everett who is smiling like this is the best day of his life. This should be the best day of my life too.. Why am I not feeling it?

Alec. That's why. Alec is all I can think about. I asked Bella to put a shield on my mind, telling her pre-wedding and wedding-day feelings are private. She happily obliged, saying she totally understood. I've only been back in America two days and I'm already here, walking down the aisle. Alice's surprise to me. I was shocked to say the least. My family was already aware and kept it a secret from me.

One of Carlisle's friend whose name escapes me begins reading from the Bible. I don't pay attention until it comes time for the final moments.

"EJ Everett Cullen, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asks in his dull monotone.

"I do," Everett slides my wedding ring on my finger.

"Ryan Stormy Volturi, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asks me. My hand holding Everett's gold band begins shaking. I grab his hand in mine, unable to line up the hole of the ring with his finger.

"I..." My breathing becomes ragged. Just say it, Ryan! Marry him already! Forget about Alec! Everyone is staring! Say it! "Can't." I drop the ring and it clatters to the wooden stage beneath us. The crowd gasps. Tears spill over my cheeks as I lift my dress and take off running. I step down the stairs of the stage, and take off into the woods, glad we decided to have the wedding in the Cullen's backyard. My heels break from my shoes and I continue running until I come into a large clearing.

I fall to the ground, sobbing. Oh, Alec. Why do you have to be so perfect, so incredibly sexy? How can you make me fall for you in a month harder than I've fallen for Everett in the past ten years? Why can't I just forget about you and move on?

The eeriest feeling that I'm not alone suddenly prickles up my spine. I try to calm my sobbing so I can hear over myself and see past the blur of tears, but its no use.. I am barely able to stand up, and even as I do, my legs are wobbling beneath me because of the force of the wails rippling past my lips.

"Hello princess." A voice whispers from behind me. Breath as cold and creepy as death tickles the back of my neck. I flip around, my fingers curling into claws on pure instinct as my lips pull back to bare my teeth. I come face-to-face with a blonde male vampire. A hard, metal rod suddenly slams into my forehead. He has a crowbar?

I stumble back, but remain unfazed and lunge for him. The crowbar whacks into my head again and I fall to the ground. I jump back up, and try to yank the weapon from his grasp. This skilled vampire easily dodges the attack of a dazed hybrid. And again I am hit in the head. Colorful stars dance in front of my eyes.

"Fuck." I hiss, grabbing my head. He pulls the bar back and swings again. This time, I'm out cold.


	22. Promising Opportunity

I groan as my eyes groggily flip open. A splintering pain crackles through my skull. My eyes take a second to adjust, and when they do, I find I really don't like what I see.

I am in a small, confined room. A single, bare bulb is flickering over head, dangling from a thin cord. I am tied up with chains to an uncomfortable, stiff metal chair that seems to be welded to the floor. My hands are bound behind my back, my feet pinned together by chains, and my upper body forced against the chair by chains around my stomach.

I begin jerking around, yanking my arms against the chains. I can't break them.. I suddenly realize how famished I am. There is no blood in my body and my throat feels like it is on fire. How long have I been out? Who did this to me? My bet is on the guy who whacked me with a crowbar..

"Its no use, princess." That same dead-calm voice with the odd accent whispers from behind me.

"I'm not a princess." I growl, a knee-jerk reaction. I've always considered myself one, until I went back to Volterra and realized that I no longer belong there.

"Oh, but aren't you? Demetri's daughter, Jane's best friend, Aro's favorite, Alec's lover. I never thought I would stumble upon such a promising opportunity!" He cackles. How does he know about Alec and I?

"I don't belong with them anymore." I hiss at the unknown man. He suddenly steps out from behind me, allowing light to flood his features. Slick blonde hair, dull red eyes covered in a layer of film. Skin so papery and frail it seems as if a simple touch would knock him over. He is dressed in all black.

"Once a Volturi, always a Volturi." He grins, revealing a set of sharp, white teeth.

"I have a new family. The Volturi mean nothing to me." I lie.

"Quite honestly that doesn't matter to me. All that matters is what you mean to them. Now enough of your babble. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vladimir Czec. My brother Stefan and I ruled the vampire world thousands of years ago. Those Volturi scum ripped our position from us in an unfair fight. Cowards.. No matter. We will soon be regaining our power once more, with a bit of help from you of course." He grins maliciously. Vladimir.. Stefan.. Such familiar names.. I bet Grandpa told me about them when I was younger.

"What? You're a fucking lunatic. The Volturi will always rule the vampire world." I spit at him. His smile slowly slips into a frown.

"Feisty is not something we appreciate around here, princess." His voice is barely a whisper. With no warning at all, he pulls his hand back and hits me across the face. It stings, but doesn't actually hurt like the crowbar did. It does, however, hurt my pride.

"Don't you ever do that again." I glare up at him.

"What? This?" He swipes his hand across my face again as rage boils beneath my skin. "That is but a little slap on the wrist. You don't even want to know what will happen if you actually make me angry." His smile is delighted. He is enjoying all of this way too much. Crazy bastard..

"My Mom always said a slap across the face is the worst insult you can give a woman." I recall watching one of those old black and white fifties movies Mom loved so much in her room one night before I went to sleep. A man had slapped the main girl character and a menacing growl had rumbled through Mom's chest. She had said if a man ever slaps me, kick him where the sun don't shine, or tell her and she'll take care of him for me. Doesn't seem like that is likely to be happening.

"Oh, yes. Heidi. Beautiful girl, so sad that I had to do away with her." He sighs, shaking his head.

"You...what?" My voice is barely audible to my own ears.

"Well I had to get you back in Italy. A full decade you had slipped under my radar, I was quite honestly getting tired of it. If I was ever going to pull this off, I had to know where I could find you." He begins slowly circling my chair.

"You..killed..my Mom? You bastard! You evil, horrible, creature! God damn you! I hope you burn in hell, asshole!" I begin screaming at him, struggling my hardest against the chains. Its hopeless, though. I can barely keep my head up, much less break through a layer of metal.

"Oh, you'll get over her in time." He rolls his eyes. Why is he speaking as if I am going to be alive long enough to overcome something like that? Doesn't he plan on killing me soon?

"How did you even find out where I was living?" I ask, curiosity suddenly plaguing me. Is there a traitor on the guard?..

As if on queue, a door behind me opens and closes and into the light bounces a petite girl with red curls and green eyes. My eyes widen.. That freak from my party and the ceremony!

"Adrianna, there you are." Vladimir purrs as if she is some kind of beloved pet. Adrianna? What the hell?

"Here is the food you requested, Lord Vladimir." She holds a silver tray in front of her filled with delicious looking food.

"Very good, darling. Set it over there." He points into the darkness to his left. There is so little lighting over there I can barely make out the figure of a table. I hear her set it down, and then she comes to stand in front of him, bowing obediently. He grabs her face, jerking her head up. The only way I can tell how that must of hurt is the pain in the emerald depths of her eyes. Vladimir places his lips against hers, kissing her intimately for a long moment (gross, she is like 18 and he is, what, 30 something?), before releasing his hold so abruptly I didn't even see it coming. She nearly crumbles to the ground in shock, but regains her balance. Vladimir harshly pushes her towards the door. She stumbles over there, throwing me a snide look before she quickly vanishes.

"What the fuck?" Is all I can think to say.

"That is Adrianna, I'm sure you two have met before. She is in debt to me for saving her life from another vampire. Five more years here and she will have worked off that debt. I'm going to miss her so much.. But, on the bright side, I'll have you." He flashes me a smile.

"Aren't you going to just kill me?" I ask warily. He throws his head back and lets loose a loud, bellowing cackle.

"Kill such a beautiful, powerful young woman? Of course not! If things go according to plan, you will soon becoming my bride. My queen." His eyes gleam beneath the film.

"That is disgusting. I'm a sixteen year old." I look down at my fit teenage body.

"Sixteen.. Thirty-four.. Not that big of a difference." He shrugs. I nearly gag. He is more than twice my age!

"Pervert." I hiss. He shrugs, snatching the tray of food off the table. I eye it hungrily.

"Yes, you want some don't you?" He taunts me, wafting the scent closer to my nose. I turn away, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing my pain. "How about we make meal-time into fun time? For every willing kiss you give me, I will grant you one bite of food." He smiles.

"I'd rather die of starvation." I grumble. The food isn't really going to do anything other than calm my roaring stomach and give me the strength to think straight. Only blood can give me physical strength.

"Oh, don't be like that princess." He comes much closer than I am comfortable with, stroking my cheek with his icy fingertips. While doing so, he slides the tray so close I can feel the heat radiating off the juicy steak and crispy french-fries. I can't resist that!

"Lets get this over with." I sigh, puckering my lips. He grins deviously, swooping down for a wet, gross kiss. He then feeds me a piece of steak. The moist flavor bursts on my tastebuds. Vladimir comes sweeping back down, stealing another passionate kiss, this time shoving his slimy tongue down my throat.

I need to get out of here. Fast.


	23. The Truths

ALEC POV

The whole vampire world is buzzing with gossip and rumors. The Volturi and Cullens are in a frenzy. Aro has not only let it be known that the deceased Heidi and powerful Demetri have a secret half-breed child, but he has also sent out word that she has been kidnapped. A large reward is in store for whoever returns her safely. It might be one free pardon, meaning someone could commit a crime and not be executed, a large sum of money, or even a position nearly as powerful as Aro's in the Volturi.

I was shocked when word reached me in Italy. Apparently, Ryan left EJ at the altar. She ran away into the woods sobbing. Everyone decided to give her some time, but when dawn broke and she still wasn't back, Demetri, Jane, Alice, and a distressed EJ went on a search for her. They tracked her scent to a large clearing where they found blood spattered on the ground, a bloody crowbar, and a new scent. Aro recognized it but couldn't place it.

I am so scared. Ryan could be dead for all we know!

No.. Ryan isn't dead. Surely if she was dead, part of me would be dead too. My heart would have broken into a million pieces and withered away. I can feel she is out there somewhere, in need of help.

RYAN POV

I can't eat a damn thing without hurling it up less than ten minutes later. I am starving! This cramped room is seriously starting to stink because of my vomit. It is soaked into my clothes and crusted all around me. Vladimir won't even untie me to take a shower or anything. I am getting sickly thin, yet my stomach bulges.

"Smile at the camera, princess. You know what to say." Vladimir points a video-camera at my face while his not-as-evil partner, Stefan, watches from behind. I gulp as a green light flickers on. Show time. I stare into the lense, trying not to seem as famished, parched, exhausted, ill, and just flat-out petrified as I really am.

"Grandpa, by the time you see this, I will be near death." I choke out my first line. "There is only one way you can save me.. Kill Alec and Jane. Please, Grandpa, help me. I am so scared. I don't want you to have to choose between your favorites, but it is the only way." That is really all that I was told to say, but Stefan convinced Vladimir to allow me this next part. "If you choose them, could you please tell Alice that I'm going to miss our shopping trips so much. Tell Jasper how much I've always admired his strength and perserveirence. Tell Emmett and Edward I loved them like my own brothers, and tell Rose and Bella they were the best of friends. Tell Carlisle and Esme thanks for taking me in even when I wouldn't turn to their lifestyle.

Tell Daddy that I love him and to stay strong. Tell Felix and Afton they were the best Uncles a girl could ask for. Tell Grandma Sulpicia and Great Aunt Athendora they are the sweetest, kindest women I know. Aunt Chelsea, Renata, and Corin were the coolest girls I've ever met. And tell Jane thanks for always having my back, I'm going to miss her dearly, and I love her. Tell Everett that I loved all our time together and he is amazing, the perfect guy. Just not my perfect guy.

And, please, tell Alec I love him more than life itself and if it were possible, I'd marry him in a heartbeat. I've loved him since I was nine years old. Tell him.. A metal bar turned out to be my demise. Every second I've ever spent with him is ingrained in my memory. It was foolish of me to leave Volterra the first time, but just flat out stupid to leave a second time. And, if you would Grandpa, tell Alec I think I am carrying his child." A tear slips down my face. Vladimir and Stefan gasp. The green light on the camera turns to red.

"What was that last thing?" Vladimir hisses at me.

"I'm going to go get this burned onto a CD." Stefan snatches the video camera from Vladimir and flees the room.

"I am pregnant with Alec's offspring." I stare evenly into Vladimir's clouded eyes. His expressions turns from one of anger, to one of cruel happiness.

"This is perfect!" He hisses joyfully.

"It is?" I ask. He doesn't answer, just dashes out of the room. A moment later he returns and sets a dead human on my lap. Well, I thought it was a human, until I saw the shiny red hair curling to her shoulders and green eyes blank and staring out at nothing.

"Drink." He instructs, lifting her throat towards my mouth. I gasp and turn my head away.

"That is, like, cannibalism!"

"Hybrid blood is more potent and you have gone a week without blood. Drink her, or your child dies."

I stare at the unearthly beautiful face of Adrianna, the girl who led Vladimir straight to me. Without her, none of this would have happened. She is already dead..

With a defeated sigh, I dig my teeth into the flesh of her throat.


	24. The Choice

My stomach is giant. According to what I know about half-breeds, most females are pregnant for about a month. I've been here for a week, I think, and my squirming little fetus already seems ready to come out! Its heartbeat is so fast it sounds like a hummingbird's wings.

I'm thinking it is a girl. And I want to name her Kathryn, Mom's middle name. I already love her more than I can express. I love feeling her move inside of me, even if it has broken a few ribs.

I don't get as much blood as I need. Just enough to keep me and the child alive. I'm not strong, there is still no way I could ever break the chains constricting around me.

Aro sent an email back to the untraceable email address Vladimir sent him the video from. It says that he will oblige with the Vladimir's demands.

Tomorrow, two of Vladimir's least favorite vampires are going to meet the Volturi and watch Alec and Jane burn to death. If the Volturi kill them, it will mean nothing to Vladimir.

I haven't been able to stop crying for the past twenty-four hours. Why would Aro do this to Jane and Alec? They don't deserve this! They don't deserve to die!

The tears begin falling faster down my cheeks. Oh, Alec. Don't do this to me.

Vladimir is forcing me to watch the video the two messengers came back with. Literally. He has rolled a hunky, black, dinosaur of a TV into this room and has my face in his hands forcing me to look. When I squeeze my eyes shut, he digs his nails into my cheek until I can feel blood trickling down my face.

I watch in misery as Aro, Dad, Felix, Renata, Jane and Alec emerge from the trees. They stop halfway through the clearing, glaring at the two across the field.

I watch as Alec stares sadly at the camera, as if he is actually looking at me. Sobs rip through my chest. Jane follows his gaze with desolate eyes, placing a consoling hand on her brother's shoulder. Alec flips his black hair and turns his back on the camera.

Despair churns in my stomach as Felix walks around to Jane, putting his hands on her slender neck. Dad places his against Alec's. Aro snaps his fingers, Dad and Felix's fingers tighten, and a shredding sound echoes through the room...as the TV turns to static. Relief at not having to see that moment floods my veins.

"What? No!" Vladimir gasps, releasing his hold on my face and going to bang the TV with his fist. Nothing happens. He begins cursing in Romanian, hitting the TV harder. After a moment of hitting, it bursts into a thousand pieces, taking the video camera sitting on the edge to its grave too. Vladimir begins screaming and I realize this is the first time he has seen the tape.

He shouts out two unfamiliar names and the messengers appear, looking meek and afraid. He talks in a foreign language, making angry gestures towards the shattered television.

"It happened! We saw it! Your crappy camera just screwed up!" The male says defensively. Vladimir scowls at him for a moment, before flashing his deadly hands out, grabbing the dude, and twisting his head off. It happened so fast it was over before it even started. Vladimir tosses the head and body to the side, looking at the female challengingly. She holds up her hands in surrender.

"I'll try to swing by the Volturi castle and see if Alec and Jane are there." She squeaks.

"Good idea." Vladimir says sarcastically, before storming out of the room. The girl's knees begin quavering before she falls down, her breathing ragged.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her softly.

"What, now you are queen of the castle?" She shoots me a look filled with hate.

"I meant what are you doing here with Vladimir. You're beautiful and powerful. Get out of here. And take me with you if you don't mind." I give her a small smile. She returns it with a grimace.

"I wish I could. This is the only place I'm safe though. I committed a crime, and the Volturi never come to Romania. They hate Stefan and Vladimir. If I leave, Demetri will track me down and I'll be dead within the month." She shudders.

"Demetri is my dad! I'll get him to leave you alone!" I cry out desperately.

"I've been taught never to trust a Volturi. And even if I did trust you, there is no way I'd be able to get your pregnant self out of here without getting us both killed." She begins leaving.

"Just undo the chains! Take these damn chains off me and I'll get myself out of here!" I beg.

"There is no way you would find your way out. But.. Wait a minute.. Maybe we cou-" I'll never know what this no-name girl was going to say, because just then Vladimir came flying down the stairs, knocking the girl into a wall in his haste.

He runs to me and rips the chains off then yanks me up and slings me over his shoulder, not bothering to be careful about my stomach.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I screech as we fly up a flight of stairs and begin running down long strips of hallways. This place is like a fucking maze!

"You're going to save my life." He hisses. The sound of struggle comes to my ears.

"What is going on?" I growl at him.

"Aro has figured a way around me of course. An Illusionist. Your father. Should have thought things out better." He growls, shifting me down so my back is pressed against his chest and one of his hands is around my throat while the other lies across my chest with my arm in his hand as we round a final corner. There is an army of stumbling vampires clawing at each other with blank stares on their face. Looking past them, I see my family moving in. They all stop when the see me in Vladimir's arms, his fingers curled into claws around my neck so tight my vision becomes blurry with tears of pain.

"Let her go, Vladimir." Aro growls.

"Not likely." Vladimir smirks.

"Let her go and we'll offer you a painless death." Aro's voice is dripping with venom.

"If Alec even tries, her head will be fifty feet away before you realize whats happening. And don't even think about it, Jane. I can at least damage her fetus through that pain." Vladimir begins inching towards the cover of trees surrounding the area.

"Don't you dare." Alec's hypnotically melodic voice rings out, like a ray of sun during a gloomy downpour. I blink away the tears and zone in on his god-like perfection. His black hair is messy with leaves stuck in it. His face and ripped clothing is covered in mud and dirt. His eyes are filled with blood-lust.

"Oh, Alec. Who would have thought you would ever fall in love? And with a girl that is like your own sister? Who knows when you started feeling for her, started wanting her. You ruin innocent lives, you place fear in the hearts of dozens, and now you're a pervert who craves little girls. Disgusting." Vladimir spits venom on the ground. Alec's eyes fill with rage.

"I never thought of her in such a way! You're the pervert! She was my age before I started seeing her that way!" He yells. Damn.. He looks so hot when he is mad.

"Calm down, Alec." I whisper with the little scraps of air I'm getting.

"Shut up." Vladimir growls at me, tightening his grip on my arm. A sickening crack sounds through the clearing and I scream in pain. Alec growls viciously and tries to dash forward, but Dad grabs him and holds him back.

"Give me my daughter back, Vladimir. You know if you don't end this right here, we'll just track you down again and again, every time getting madder. And when we catch you, I'm going to be so pissed I'll make sure you go through the worst torture imaginable before I finally take you from this world." Dad's voice is coated in fake cheerfulness.

Vladimir's eyes are filled with doubt and fear. His grip on me slackens slightly as he wars with himself. Give me up in return for a painless death or take his chances and try to outrun the Volturi.. He glances from me up to Aro, his brows knitting together. The atmosphere is blanketed in tension.

And then, Vladimir makes the move that makes it very clear what he has chosen.


	25. Stay With Me

Neither. Vladimir chose neither. He made up an option all his own. Son of a bitch is clever. Instead of choosing between two ways of certain doom, he decided if he was going to die he was going to take something special to Aro with him. And that something would be me.

The sound of my own neck breaking made my blood run cold. And then came the horrible pain of something punching then tearing through my stomach.

"No!" I faintly hear Alec roar, but it sounds as if I am hearing him through a tunnel. A high-pitched ringing sounds in my ears and the world swims around me. The last thing I see before closing my eyes is a set of sinister, filmy red eyes.

ALEC POV

I sit beside Ryan, holding her warm hand in mine. She has been asleep for nearly three days as her body tries to recoop from what happened..

Vladimir snapped Ryan's neck with a single twitch of his hand. Her whole body had gone limp in his arms, and then he had punch straight into her stomach. For good measure, he used his dagger-like nails to shred through Ryan's skin.

We had to rush Ryan back as fast as we possibly could, leaving Jane and Felix to do away with Vladimir. But we couldn't make it. Ryan's baby, our baby, was already dead. I saw the little thing, a little boy, curled up as Aro removed him, underdeveloped but still cute. It broke my heart.

Aro snapped Ryan's neck back into its proper position and began forcing bags of blood down her throat. And that was all we could do. Aro injected her with an IV and made his exit glumly. I haven't left Ryan's side since.

Suddenly, her heart beat picks up and she gasps, her eyes snapping open. She sits up, startled, and looks around. Then those big, bluish-green eyes meet mine. Her whole face lights up in excitement.

"Oh, Alec." She breathes, tossing herself at me. I see the IV jerk out of her arm in the process, but I could care less right now. Ryan wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me like there is no tomorrow. Her lips mold against mine, fire and ice. Her warm hands tangle into the hair just above my neck as mine press her closer to me using her back. We are so close together I can't tell where one of us ends and the next begins. And that is when she notices something is wrong.

With a gasp, Ryan pulls back and looks down at her flat, healed stomach. She places her hands there, as if checking to see if its real. Then her eyes turn from shock to delight as her gaze flickers back to me.  
"What is it? Is it a girl? I've always wanted a girl. Where is she? Does Jane have her? Does she look just like you? Does she know who I am?" Questions tumble from her smooth, pink lips. I grab the IV with the diamond tip and use a bit of force to get it to penetrate her marble skin.

"Ryan.. It isn't a girl. It isn't an anything. Vladimir k-...Vlad-... Vladimir killed our baby." I force the words out. I actually hear Ryan's heart stop for a moment, and then pick up faster than before.

"He what? No. No, no. You're lying. Why are you lying to me? Is this your idea of a joke? Where is she? Where is our child? Where is she, Alec?" Ryan screams, near hysterics. I grab her by the shoulder and shake her gently, then force her to look into my eyes.

"Our child is gone." I whisper. She stares at me for a moment, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh God." She begins sobbing. I pull her to my chest, careful with the IV this time. She sobs into the gray cotton of my shirt, holding me tightly. I move the back of her shirt out of the way and trace random patterns on the exposed skin with one hand while stroking her soft, dark hair with the other.

"No, Alec. No, no, no. Why us? Why is it always us?" She cries.

"It'll be okay, I promise. It'll be okay." I tell her gently.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this. This isn't how my fairytale is suppose to go." She blubbers.

"This is just a bump in the road. We'll figure things out. Don't worry. We'll figure it all out." I try convincing myself as well as her. She just sobs harder. "I have to go tell Aro you're awake. Do you want me to bring you anything?" I ask her, standing up. Her heartbeat rises a few notches.

"No!" She cries out, grabbing my hand in a death grip. "Please, don't go. I know I've been horrible and don't deserve your company, but please, I'm begging you, don't leave. Stay with me."


	26. Marry Me

Alec holds me in his arms as we sit on the wooden bridge where we first made love. Its been a two weeks since our child was taken from us, and most of the time between then and now has been filled with healing, mourning, and flirting.

"What happened there, in Romania?" Alec speaks of the taboo subject. The thing I have been avoiding talking about. It reminds me of...him.. The creature that took my baby boy from me.

"Nothing of importance." I look away from him. He grabs my chin and forces my head up, searching my eyes with his.

"You can tell me." He whispers. His eyes draw me in. A burning crimson. The color of passion, sin, anger, and lust.  
"I was taken into a room and tied to a chair. He forced me to watch the video you guys still haven't told me about. He forced me to drink the blood of other half-breeds. He was always touching my stomach, mumbling crazy rubbish." I shudder at the thought.

"You will never go through that again, love. And about the video.. Zafrina helped us out. She made the two think they were seeing what they saw as Corin tampered with their camera while remaing off film. They left thinking they saw the witch twins burn to death, and a fucked up video." He grins as if he has accomplished some bad-ass deed.

"Oh, you naughty boy." I roll my eyes.

"You know you like it." He purrs, pushing me on the bridge in the exact same way he did the last time we were here.

"So true. I find you quite yummy." I lick my lips as if he is something to eat. He presses his lips to mine, heat building between our smushed bodes.

"How yummy?" He murmurs, not taking his lips from mine.  
"So yummy I might just have to eat you up." I move my lips down, sucking on his neck.

"I'd like to see you try," He laughs. "Don't forget, I am still stronger than you." He pins my arms beneath me with his icy hands.

"I have the power of seduction." I say in a sultry voice, smiling seductively as I begin sucking on his neck again in a more intimate, sexual way. His grip slackens.

"Oh, you're good." He grins.

"Aren't I?" I begin moving down, unbuttoning his shirt. He jerks away.

"Ay, none of that."

"Why not?" I look at him like he is crazy.

"Because I am a gentlemen who is going to protect your virtue." He sits up.

"Oh please. Its a little too late for that." I scoff. I don't mention it, but talk of a wedding hasn't even come up.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure we can both agree that was a bit of a mistake. Not that I regret sleeping with you, its just we obviously didn't think of the consequences. Well, this is me thinking of the consequences." He stands and buttons the two or three buttons I managed to undo as I glare up at him and pout.

"How about just once, just tonight. Don't you have any protection?" I ask with a pathetically desperate plea to my tone.

"I am ashamed to say I do." He grimaces and I giggle. Why the heck does Alec have condems? For me, obviously. When did he get them?

"And when were you planning on using those?"

"The month you came back for your mom's ceremony. But someone picked the one time to give me what I've always wanted when I wasn't close to my room." He flips everything around on me as if it is my fault.

"I'm sorry. That was so rude of me." I pretend to be appalled at myself.

"God, Ryan, how could you be so inconsiderate?" He turns away as if he is angry, crossing his arms over his chest. I leap up next to him, grabbing his arms and forcing them by his side. He takes my left hand in his.

"Oh, won't you please forgive me?" I whisper.

"On one condition." He says just as quietly, his cool breath fanning across my face as his lips curve up in a smile. I feel something cool slide on to my left ring finger and look down to see Alec has sneakily slipped a large diamond ring on me. I look back up into his flaming red eyes burning with passion. He then whispers the words I have been waiting to hear for longer than I can remember, "Marry me."


	27. Happily Ever After

I walk down the aisle in a white dress for the second, and final, time. This time to the man I'm actually in love with. Alec stares adoringly at me from the end of the aisle; a long row of scattered rose petals leading down the the flower arch under which we are to be wed. Aro stands behind the altar, smiling proudly. Jane, Chelsea, and Corin stand to one side, while Santiago, Afton, and Felix stand to the other. The long rows of white chairs are filled with faces of other loved ones: Marcus, Caius, Grandma Sulpicia, Athendora, Renata, Kate and Tanya Denali, Maggie O'Shere, and so many more. Sadly, none of the Cullens felt it appropriate to come, though they wished me the best of luck.

My diamond-encrusted heels crunch the flower petals beneath me as the wedding march fills the air around me. My chocolate-brown curls are piled on top of my head with a sparkling tiara set in it. Eyeliner, light pink eyeshadow, and mascara enhance my eyes. My dress is very modern; strapless with a tight bodice covered in a delicate beading pattern. The satin poofs out just a bit at my waist, training on the floor behind me, and there is another beading pattern near the hem. White gloves cover my hands, which are holding a bouquet of violets, and trail up to my elbows. A diamond necklace hangs from my neck.

My father has his arm linked through mine. As we near the altar, I shift my flower bouquet into one hand and slide my arm from his. He hands me over to Alec, who is wearing a black and white suit with a crimson tie. I give my flowers to Jane so Alec and I can hold hands.

Like the last time, I don't pay attention as Aro drones out. But for an entirely different reason now. I am so lost in the endless scarlet depths of Alec's eyes everything has gone silent around me. When I see Alec's lips move, I jerk myself out of the trance.

"And do you, Ryan Stormy Volturi, take Alec Xavier Volturi to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Aro asks, and Alec winces at hearing his hated middle name. My mind begins racing. My heart is pounding. My mouth becomes so dry I don't have a chance of getting any kind of sound out of it. The crowd is silent, no one daring to take a breath. Alec's eyes are scared and hopeful at the same time, looking at me with such vulnerability it breaks my heart.

"I do." I say, my voice merely a whisper.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Aro bellows. Alec grabs the sides of my face in his hands and, ever so slowly, presses his lips against mine. It was the sweetest kiss to have ever existed in all eternity. The crowd cheered, pictures were snapped, and I drew closer to my happily ever after.

Alec walks into the nursery of our 3 floor paradise of a home, located on the coast of the Mediterranean Sea. He hands me warm iron bottle filled with blood so I can stop the crying of the 2 year old (in physical age) in my arms. She has thick, black curls rolling off her head, and eyes identical to mine. She smiles up at me, revealing a not-fully-developed set of squared white teeth, and takes the bottle in her own capable hands while still lying leisurely in my arms. Kathryn Lynn Volturi. My pride and joy. Well, one of them.

Alec picks up Denver Emerson, Kathryn's twin, and coddles him affectionately. Denver has a sleek blanket of dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black by mortals. His eyes are the brightest green I have ever seen, somewhat reminding me of Adrianna's. Alec tickles him beneath his neck and he lets out a loud peel of tinkling laughter. Alec beams at me.

I stroke my large, round tummy where another child is developing. It is going to be as painful as when Kate and Denver came, but its worth it.

My cell phone vibrates in my back pocket, and I set Kathryn down. She toddles over to Alec.

"Book." She holds out a dimply hand impatiently. Alec, knowing exactly what she wants, grabs Pride and Prejudice from her nightstand, handing it to her. She prances over to her chair in the corner and lolls out, picking up where she left off.

I pull my phone out and flip it open. The words **ONE UNREAD MESSAGE** glare at me from the screen. The number is unfamiliar. I open it up and quickly scan the surprising words.

**Ryan**

**Its been nearly a year since you left us. Miss you like crazy. Wish I could come see you, but Everett would have a fit. Just reminding you that I still think about you and miss you.**

**Xoxo**

**Alice**

I press **REPLY** and then decide against it, flipping my phone shut and shoving it back in my pocket. The Cullens are part of my past. My time with them is something I'll never forget, but going through daily pain because I miss them so much is just stupid. I have everything I need now, no reason to want anything more.

"Who was that?" Alec asks, his face puzzled.

"No one. That was no one." I whisper. He stares at me for a second, before shrugging and setting Denver down to come put his arms around me.

"I love you." He whispers, trailing delicate kisses up my neck.

"Forever and always." I smile in contentment. My life is perfect. Incredible husband, beautiful children, amazing house.

My fairytale draws to a close here, so I can enjoy the rest of my forever.

The End


End file.
